


A New Purpose

by amandatiffany



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biracial Character, Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandatiffany/pseuds/amandatiffany
Summary: Emilia grew up with her mother, Marie in Shinganshina. Emilia lived a happy life working in the field with her Mother. Unfortunately, Emilia never met her father and is clueless when it comes to her family history. Why is she different than everyone? What happens to the deaf little girl when Wall Maria falls? What happened to the energetic and happy little girl that lived in Shinganshina?eren x POC/deaf ocON HOLD|ongoing|I do NOT own Attack On Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin or its characters.I do NOT own any gifs or pictures I will use in this book.Cover made by meI only own Emilia and any other OCS
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. I AM EMILIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out my wattpad @/ kozumeamanda

Chapter 1

Huff huff huff. I pant as I run. Today, the Scouts come back from their expedition! I quickly try to run as fast as my little legs can take me. 'I need to hurry! I might miss them.' I thought. My black curly locks fly through the wind as I try to make it to the gates of Shinganshina. I constantly bumped into people, "Sorry", I mumbled. Almost there!

I got to the gates just in time to see the Scouts enter. I hopped on a box to get a better view. I looked amazed as I saw all of the brave scouts. 'Wow', I thought to myself. Suddenly, I feel myself fall forward onto the cold, hard pavement. 'Damn', I thought. I looked up to see who knocked into me, I saw a tan, young boy running with a pale, dark-haired girl. They said something I couldn't hear. I got up off the pavement, confused about what they said to me. I focused my attention back on the Scouts shrugging the dirt off me. 'Oh', I thought as sorrow struck me as I look onto all the dead soldiers. I hopped off the box with my head hung low. I look up to see a confusing sight. People are angry and are yelling. 'Why are they yelling?' I thought. 

I eventually made my way back home. "Welcome back, Emilia." My mom signed to me using sign language. I can't hear, my mother told me that my ears don't work the way they're supposed to. Since I can't speak properly or hear, I use sign language to communicate. I wave to my mom as I make my way to my room. I laid on my bed just thinking. 'What happened out there?' I thought to myself. I've always respected the Survey Corps, they risk their lives adventuring outside the walls. While daydreaming, I see something in the corner of my eye. I was broken out of my reverie as I looked up to see who was waving to me. "Dinner is almost ready, take a shower before eating please." My mother signed. I sighed as I got up to get ready for dinner.

~Time Skip to a few days~

It's been a few days after the Survey Corps came back from their expedition. I'm currently working in the field. My mother has a garden and often sell vegetables for extra profit. Most of the time my mother worked at a grocery store while I stayed home and tend to the garden. Sigh. Glistening sweat drips down my forehead while the sun beams down on my golden-brown skin. I spot some kids my age. I just turned 12 two weeks ago. I smiled as I remembered that my mother brought home two loaves of bread. My mother doesn't make a lot so we rarely get to eat a whole loaf of bread. I switched my focus back onto the plants. Umph. I struggled to carry the vegetables back into the house. "Hey! Hey!" I saw someone running towards me. I couldn't make out what they were saying. My eyes widen, 'It's the same guy from before.' I thought.

The green-eyed boy said something while pointing to my basket. I tilt my head in confusion. 'What is he saying?' I thought. I quickly put down the basket of vegetables. I motioned to my ear, "I can't hear you." I mouthed. The raven-haired girl quickly caught up with the green-eyed boy. The pale girl and the tanned boy started talking with each other. 'Are they arguing?' I thought to myself while picking up the heavy basket of vegetables. The tanned boy and the pale girl ran away while saying something. 'Anyway.' I thought as I continued into the house.

I washed the vegetables and put them back into the basket. I soon made my way through the town. I made sure to stop by my mother's shop. "Emilia! Do you have the vegetables?" My mother questioned using sign language. I nodded and brought the sack into the shop. The shop owner paid me for my compensation and I made my way throughout the town. '6 silvers, not bad.' I thought as I made my way to the bakery. I waved to the bakery owner as I made my way into the shop. "How may I help you today, Emilia?" The shop owner, Christopher, signed. Although I've never met my father, Christopher is acting like a father to me. He has been friends with my mother ever since I was born, he even learned sign language just to communicate with me. I smiled, "Hello Christopher, may I please get a whole loaf of bread?" I signed back to him. A whole loaf of bread is 3 silvers, while half a loaf is 2 silvers. Christopher nodded as he handed me the bread. I proceed to get out my coin purse and hand him 3 silvers. "Thank you." I signed while walking out of the bakery.

My mother is a single parent since my father isn't around. I've learned to take care of myself while my mom is at work. I made my way back to my little farmhouse and placed the loaf of bread in the kitchen. I made my way into my room and grabbed my makeshift piggy bank and placed the remaining 3 silvers in there. My mother's birthday is next week and I'm planning on buying a dress for her. So far I have 10 silvers which are really impressive. I smiled, I can't wait to give my mother her birthday gift! I proceeded to the bathroom, getting ready for dinner.

~Time Skip to Next Week~

It's been a week, I'm working on the field again. There's not really any vegetables ready to be picked, so I just tend to the garden. Today is the day I'll buy my mother the best birthday gift! I smiled brightly just waiting for when I can make my way towards the clothing shop. Skipping back inside, so I can get ready to go out into the town. I spot the kids again, but now there's another one. A blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy. I see the green-eyed boy waving at me. I simply smiled and wave and proceeded inside. I freshen up and packed my coin purse. I walk out the door and the group of kids is waiting for me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. 'What do they want?' I thought. Usually, kids tend to avoid me since I can't talk to them. The energetic green-eyed boy starts rambling to me. I furrowed my brows, once again. I started to motion to my ears and make an 'x'. 'I can't hear you.' I thought. They tilted their heads, the group looked at each other confused. 

The blonde boy started asking me something. I furrowed my brows, starting to get annoyed that they aren't understanding. I began to walk off when suddenly, a big rumble caused me to jump and fall on my back. I saw an insane amount of lightning. My jaw dropped. I thought, while my shaky hands hold my coin purse, 'What is that!?' 

A/N: I hope you guys like this first chapter. This is my first time writing something like this. Please comment on any questions and constructive criticism. Don't forget to vote :)

~word count: 1223

11/2/2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out my wattpad @/ kozumeamanda


	2. A TITAN

Chapter 2

My eyes widen as I shook in fear. A huge titan stared at me as it loomed over the wall. Then, the huge titan kicked a large hole in the wall. I was paralyzed with fear, I couldn't hear, but I can see everyone screaming and pleading for their lives. What felt like hours staring at the colossal titan, The tanned boy shook me, snapping me out of my reverie. 

I stared at the boy with wide eyes, 'What is he saying!' I thought. With the coin purse still in my hands, I thought about my mother. My beautiful and lively mother. 'Where is she?' I thought to myself. I quickly realized that my mother is still at work. My eye widens to the point of dinner plates. I roughly pulled myself from the green-eyed boy and bolted trying to find my mother. 'Please be okay!'I pleaded while running to my mother's workplace. 

While running throughout the town. Bodies. Dead bodies were everywhere. I saw mangled bodies of women, men, elders, and even kids. I tried to block out all of the gore that was happening around me. A mother screaming out for her kid, to only see them get devoured by a petrifying, appalling titan. Blood-curdling screams can be seen in every direction. Blood and bodies of loved ones everywhere I turned. 

'Almost there!' I told myself trying to run as fast as I can. I pass Christopher's Bakery. What I saw was spine-chilling. Titans trampling the wholesome bakery. I worry about Christopher. While running at the speed of light to my mother's shop, I bump into someone. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up to see gloomy blue eyes staring back at me. 'Christopher?' I thought. 

Christopher began to sign rapidly, "Where's your mother!?", "Are you okay?!", "EMILIA WHERE'S YOUR MOTHER!?" I quickly understood what he was signing, I signed "I don't know.." Christopher quickly grabbed my hand as we rushed to my mother's shop. Out of breath dodging titans and people scrambling to get to their loved ones. I noticed that Christopher was limping, badly. Christopher had blood on his soft, golden blonde hair. 

Once we reached my mother's shop, out of breath, we stood there shocked. My mother. I looked up to see her be broken, torn, and eventually devoured by the hideous titan. 'I don't understand..' I thought to myself. Is this a dream? What's happening? No one is telling me anything. I looked up to see Christopher, devastated by the view. Christopher slowly turns to me with sorrowful eyes. He mouths something... "I'm sorry." 

Tears started to flow out of my almond, hazel eyes. Christopher quickly picked me up and started sprinting. He knew there were rescue boats by the gates on Shinganshina. I laid there in his arms numb, confused, and scared. 'This can't be real'. I thought. Seconds later, Christopher puts me down and starts talking to me. 'I can't hear you, what are you saying?' I thought. Christopher puts me on one of the boats. "I love you." he signs and he swiftly ran off. 

I sat on the boat dumbfounded. Christopher never signed that before. I felt a warm, salty tear run down my face. This can't be happening. I sat there waiting for Christopher to return. I looked around only to see the same group I was with earlier: The green-eyed boy, the quiet, raven-haired girl, and the shoulder-length, blonde hair boy. 'I hope their families are okay.' I thought while I go back to dazing off. 

Suddenly I felt the boat jolt as it started to make its way to Wall rose. 'Wait..' I had a weird feeling. Where's Christopher. I madly turned my head looking everywhere for the tall, blonde male. My heart starts to beat rapidly. My heart sank. I saw the tall male running towards the boat at the speed of light. I looked at him with wide eyes, 'He's alive!' I celebrated in my head. Christopher hopped onto the boat and tackled me into a big hug. A small smile flashed across my face. He's alive.

I sat patiently waiting for Christopher to bring back the rations. I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Here." Christopher signs. "Thank you." I quickly signed as I devoured the bread. Suddenly, the image of my mother's body getting mangled by that titan made my stomach churned. I gagged and quickly ran to the nearest bush. The dry bread was being thrown up. Christopher quickly ran over to aid me. I looked up at him with my mournful, hazel eyes. He hugged me, whispering things I couldn't hear. I felt my beautiful brown dress, now stained with blood, become soaked with tears. Christopher was crying.

While Christopher was talking to some loved ones that survived the fall of Wall Maria. I was spotted by a group of kids again. The brown-haired boy ran over to me, asking me a lot of questions. Once again annoyed, I finally tried to speak. "I can't hear," I said softly with my words jumbled up. They looked confused. Sigh. I took out a piece of paper and a pen that Christopher gave me, so I can communicate with others while he's away. I quickly wrote, "I can't hear." I gave the blue-eyed little boy the paper. A sense of realization came over the blonde-haired and blue-eyed boy as he started speaking with the girl and the tanned boy. The girl and the boy made an 'Oh' face as they realized I couldn't hear them this whole entire time.

The boy quickly grabbed the pen from me while mouthing "sorry." I nodded my head looking back down to my hands. The trio started scribbling something on the paper and handed it back to me. It said: Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Mikasa Ackerman. I look up trying to put a face to the name. 'Obviously, Mikasa is the girl, but which is Eren, and which is Armin?" I shifted my eyes from the paper to the two boys in front of me. The green-eyed boy pointed to the name 'Eren Jaeger' and then pointed to himself. "Oh." I said while I point to "Armin" and then to the blonde boy. Eren smiled when I figured out their names. I took the pen and proceeded to write my name, Emilia Schmidt. 

~Time skip~

After the trio introduced themselves, Christopher came back to take us to our temporary home. All of the survivors moved into Wall Rose. Christopher finally got his injured leg tended to. Christopher later told me that he was grabbed by a titan by his leg. luckily, Christopher was able to free himself, but he suffered the consequences. 

Christopher and I were allowed to stay with a nice family in Trost. The Wagner family

Luisa and Noah Wagner grew up with Christopher until they moved to Trost to start a family. They have a son named Thomas Wagner. Thomas was a year older than me.

The Wagners had an extra blanket and pillows, so Christopher and I slept on the floor in the living room. My tired, 12-year-old body succumbed to the sleepiness. 

word count: 1246


	3. CADET CORPS

The lanky, hideous titan grabbed my brown hair, blue-eyed mother by her head. My mother pleaded for her life with tears in her eyes.

The titan proceeded to snap my mother in half. My mother fell silent.

Her beautiful blue eyes that held life,

Are now lifeless.

The tears stopped flowing. Blood splattering everywhere.

Blood onto my beautiful brown dress.

"Mom!" I said softly while the titan devoured my mother whole.

I sat up in bed breathing heavily. My body soaked in sweat. My eyes the size of plates. tap tap. I look down, "Are you okay?" Mikasa whispered. I gave her a thumbs up and waved her off. 

It's been two years since the fall of Wall Maria. It's been two years since I lost my childhood. It's been two years since my mother died. 

Sigh. I climbed out of the bunk bed. I was on top while Mikasa is sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk. I've recently joined the Training Corps. I want to adventure beyond these walls. I want to fight for humanity and avenge my mother's death.

Christopher still lives with Luisa and Noah Wagner, while Thomas and I joined the Training Corps. My birthday is in a few days. I'll be turning 15 without my mother.

I made my way into the bathroom to wash off my sweaty face. I stared at myself in the mirror. I look.... tired. Tired of everything. Tired of life. Tired of breathing. 

I haven't been doing that well ever since my mother died. Ever since I have seen her die. The memory of her mangled body flashed before my eyes. My eyes widen at the memory.

With steady breaths to maintain my composure, I made my way back to the female cabins.

I climbed into bed and tried to sleep. Tried. Ugh, I said. I've been only to get at max 3 hours a sleep per night. The nightmares keep me awake.

I sat down at the table in the canteen. Mikasa to my right and Armin to my left while Eren is across from us. While eating the dry bread, I felt the table slightly shake. I look up to see Jean.

I nodded my head and gave a closed-lipped smile to acknowledge his presence. Jean proceeds to smile back as he talked to Mikasa. 

I'm deaf, however, I can still hear loud noises. I mainly rely on lip-reading ever since Thomas taught me. Thomas also taught me how to say some words even though I sound weird.

tap tap. I slightly jump as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up to Mikasa as she signs, "Are you okay?" Throughout these two years, the trio and I kept in contact. I'll teach them how to sign while they teach me how to speak. 

"I'm fine," I say. My speaking is getting better, even though I sound different than how hearing people sound. Armin smiles when he heard me speak, "Wow Emilia! You're getting better." I read his lips as he speaks. "Thanks," I said.

A little while later, Jean taps my hand. I look up and waited for him to speak. "Umm." He states as he rubs his neck, "Were you born deaf?" He questions. I froze. I wasn't born deaf, someone made me deaf. I shook my head signifying 'no'. 

Finally, Eren spoke up, he's been awfully quiet for someone that talks constantly. " I wanted to ask the same thing," Eren states while looking in my direction. "What happened to you?" 

I froze while looking in his eyes, "Um." I said trying to recall that traumatic memory. "Someone made me deaf.," I said with a pause thinking about that event. 

"I got to go.." I sat up and smiled at the trio plus Jean. I walked back to my shared room as I think about what happened that day. 

My mother and I walked throughout the town late at night. My mom grabbed my hand tightly as we walked through the alleys.

I look up at my mother. She's afraid? Of what though? I tilt in confusion when I saw my mother widen eyes. I look down at her trembling hands while my hand is tight in her grasps. 

Suddenly, my mother and I are violently pushed to the ground. I look up with teary, confused eyes as I saw a group of drunk men. 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I hear my mother yell loudly. Suddenly, my hand is grabbed by one of the men."Just what we're looking for?"

"I heard she's half African, what a rarity nowadays." One of the men stated in amusement. "She'll make us big bucks!" The other man exclaimed. 

'African? Who's African?' I thought. "AHHH!" My mother yells while she grabs a crowbar attacking the men. I bit hard on the man's hand, he released my hand. 

Once the tallest man saw that I escaped, he swiftly kicks me to the ground. Bashing my head into the cold concrete. "EMILIA!" I heard as my eyes started ringing. Suddenly, everything goes black.

My mother always told me how different I am from the people that inhabit these walls. Now at 14, I see it. My skin is darker, my nose is broader, and my hair is curlier than the people that live here. 

I hurriedly put on my cadet uniform as I ran to the field. I fell asleep after making it back to my room after breakfast. "SCHMIDT, GET YOUR ASS HERE!" I hear the bald commander yell. I ran to Commander Shadis and immediately salute. "WHY ARE YOU LATE CADET!" Even though I'm deaf, I can still hear his yelling.

"I FELL ASLEEP SIR!" I yelled. I saw a few cadets snickering at my voice. I resist the urge to punch them since I was in from of Shadis. "50 LAPS RIGHT NOW!" Shadis yelled. I immediately started to run my 50 laps.

My brown skin glowed with sweat as I ran around the field. My eyes wandered to Eren as he's sparing with the fellow cadets.

He's not the best at combat but he never gives up. I smile at the thought. My smile faltered to a scowl. I wish I was like that...

After running the 50 laps as fast as I could, I made my way to the sparring cadets. While Looking for a sparring partner, Eren comes up to me.

I made eye contact with him as he walked towards me. I then proceed to look at his lips as he spoke, "Wanna spare with me?" I look back up with a slight smile on my face. I nodded.

After losing my hearing and after the attack, my mother made Christopher train me in combat. Christopher used to be in the Garrisons before the colossal titan broke through Wall Maria. He also ran the bakery when he's not busy with duties.

Eren and I don't really talk to each other except when I'm hanging out with the infamous trio. I usually stay by myself. With my thoughts...

"You ready?" Eren said as he and I looked at each other smirking.

"Of course."

A/N: Please comment on any questions and constructive criticisms. Also, Don't forget to vote. ;)

word count: 1250

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please check out my wattpad @/ kozumeamanda


	4. LET’S SPARE

I waited in my fighting stance. Seeing the Eren is not making the first move. I decided to attack first. I swiftly kicked my right foot in the air, aiming towards his head. Eren quickly dodged my attack and aimed his punch at my stomach. I quickly turned around but this time kicking my left leg. My leg proceeds to kick his arm from punching my stomach. Eren quickly caught on and grabbed my foot. My eyes widen as Eren pulled me forward while holding my leg. Eren then proceeded to punch me in my face when I was close enough. I backed up staggering but not losing my focus. 

I ran to Eren throwing punches left and right. While Eren is distracted, defending himself from my punches, I extended my leg; tripping him as he walked backward. I pinned him down and grinned. We just stared at each other in silence. My face started to blush as I realized the awkward position we're in. "Sorry", I say as I got off of Eren. I held a hand out to Eren to help him up. Eren proudly grabs my hand, dusting off the dirt on his uniform.

The awkward silence engulfs us. Eren rubs the back of his neck awkwardly while I fidget with my fingers. "OKAY CADETS!" My head snaps to Commander Shadis' direction as he yells, "GET YOUR 3DM GEAR, LET'S HEAD TO THE FOREST!" Eren and I walked with Armin and Mikasa to get our gear.

While practicing my maneuvering skills, I spot Eren in the corner of my eye. He's definitely gotten better at the 3DM gear. I chuckle as I remember when Eren was upside down, struggling to get upright when he first used the gear. "GET MOVING, SMIDCHT!" I hear Shadis yell. I jumped off the tree I was perched on and aim for one of the dummy titans. I swiftly made my way towards the dummy and sliced its nape. Perfect. I focused my gaze at the dummy titan ahead of me. I'll get that one. I smirked and went for its nape until I crash into something. Or someone. 

I fall through the trees, thinking quickly, I shoot the hooks out of my 3DM gear onto the nearest tree. Thank Wall Maria. I cursed while looking for who crashed into me. Suddenly, a boy with brown hair came rushing towards me. "EMILIA!" I shot my head up looking at Eren. He says something I didn't hear. I assumed he asked if I was okay. "I'm fine", I signed to him as I'm too tired to try speaking. "I think I should take...a...re-" Suddenly, the world goes black. 

Eren's POV

Shit. I thought as I saw Emilia faints. I ran to Emilia, picking her up. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shades yell as he made his way over to Emilia and me. "I was going to one of the dummies and Emilia didn't hear me call for it." Of course, she didn't hear me, She's partially deaf! "I should've yelled louder, maybe she would've heard me.." I frowned, I felt bad for crashing into her. "Bring her to the infirmary, Jaeger," Shadis commands. I nodded and made my way to the clinic. 

I peek into the infirmary and saw squad leader Hanji Zoe. "Squad Leader Hanji!" I yelled as Hanji looks my way. " Emilia fell as we were using our 3DM," I explained what happened to the squad leader. "Ah I see, and she didn't hear you? At all?" Hanji Zoe questioned as she points to a vacant bed. I shook my head while placing Emilia on the white bed. "No, she didn't." I know she's deaf but most of the time she can hear, right? 

"I don't know how she expects to survive while being deaf." Hanji states. True but she can hear, sometimes. "But squad commander, she can hear sometimes, she'll be fine." Hanji doesn't say anything while she walks over to Emilia. "You should go, I'll take care of her." The brown-haired woman smiled while picking up a pen and a clipboard. I nodded and saluted before I walked off.

It's now dinner time, I made my way to the lunchroom. I spot Mikasa and Armin looking for me. "Hey," I said while Mikasa quickly runs up to me. "Where were you?" Mikasa questioned, I waved her off as I started to make my way to the table Armin was sitting at. "Where's Emilia?" Armin says. Sigh. I still feel really guilty for crashing into her. Why didn't she hear me? 

"I had to take her to the infirmary, she and I crashed into each other while practicing with the 3D maneuvering gear," I say as I see Mikasa and Armin gasps. "Why didn't you warn her?" Mikasa said while glaring at me. I put my hands up while defending myself, "I did! I guess she didn't hear me." I guess I didn't scream loud enough.. 

Emilia's POV 

I woke up in the infirmary with an annoying headache. "YOU'RE AWAKE!" I hear someone yell. I winced as I look to see who was yelling "Oh" I said while I saw it was squad leader Hanji Zoe. "I'm glad you're awake now, you've been sleeping for a whole day." Damn, I must've hit my head real hard. Before I can attempt to say something, Hanji continues, "By the way, how would you survive on expeditions if you are.. deaf?" I froze thinking about what I could answer with. "I'm not completely deaf like I can hear loud noises, also I can feel the vibrations titans make when walking," I stated and continued before she can say anything. "I can hear when someone's screaming at me but there are times when I can't hear anything, at all," I say and I looked down at my hands.

~A/N: This was a really hard chapter to write. I literally don't remember much from the anime when eren and the gang were in the training corps. Also sorry if the fight scene isn't that good, I don't really know how to write stuff like that since I mainly write romance. Since this chapter was hard for me to make I had to cut it short. Sorry. 

~Word count: 1033


	5. MY FAMILY

It has been years, and finally, us cadets are graduating. I've become closer to the dynamic trio: Eren, Armin, and Mikasa. I even became good friends with Jean. Thomas and I's relationship is still the same except now I see him like a brother I've never had. I feel complete. I finally feel happy after all of these years. After my mother died, I thought I wouldn't feel happy, I thought I wouldn't be able to smile anymore. 

After having that bad fall while I was training with the 3D maneuvering gear, Hanji decided to give me more speech therapy and she helped me develop my other senses like touch. I can sense people easier and I will be able to sense titans right away. Titans make a lot of noise when walking or running, I can easily feel the vibrations to know when a titan is coming.

The cadets and I are currently at Trost cleaning the cannons on top of the wall. I walked up to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, "Hey guys!" I say while waving my hand and giving a little smile. I nudged Thomas as I walked toward the trio. "Come talk to the guys with me." I signed. I feel more comfortable singing than speaking. "Sure," Thomas said and we both walked towards them.

"Hi Emilia! Hi Thomas!" Eren exclaimed. I smiled brightly. "Can't believe we're graduating already!" Armin states. Armin, Eren, and I became really good friends over the year. I consider them and Mikasa my best friends. Mikasa would comfort me when I'm having my nightmares. Armin will tell me cool stories about the world beyond the walls when I'm feeling depressed. Eren would always be there for me either when I'm feeling depressed or when I have my nightmares. I could always trust them. I love them.

I finally have a family again. My brother-like figure, Thomas, and my 3 best friends. "Emilia, what regiment are you joining?" Jean said while he entered into our conversation. I didn't say anything. tap tap. I turned, now facing Jean. "Hey" I signed. " Sorry I forgot that you are deaf..." Jean states while rubbing his neck awkwardly. "You're fine, it's okay," I say as I waved him off, dismissing his apology. "Anyways, I asked what regiment you're joining since you never told us." 

"I think I'm planning to join the Survey Corps," I say. Eren always talks about the Survey Corps and Captin Levi. he always states how brave they are for adventuring outside the walls, and I agree. I've always admired the Survey Corps, so when it was time to decide, I didn't need much convincing from Eren. Suddenly, Sasha catches my eye as I see her running with something in her hands. "Look! I found meat!" Sasha exclaims.

Everyone crowds around Sasha, asking where she found it. Everyone is smiling and giggling. Although, I can't hear everyone's conversations. I feel happy just looking at the people I've been with for years training to become actual cadets. Unexpectedly, a big bolt of light shines bright by the wall we're on. The whole entire wall rumbled while I turned around to see what happened. Once I turned around, my heart stopped.

The Colossal Titan. What the hell! I'm scared. Memories of my dead mother's body flashed before my eyes. I feel my eyes start to tear up as I looked to eren for comfort. He always was there for me when I needed it the most. Eren looks my way as we stared at each other with wide eyes. everyone was frozen until eren decided he was going to kill the Colossal titan. "I'm going to kill it!" Eren screams as everyone finally started to move to prepare to kill the titan. Eren latched his hooks onto the Colossal Titan's skin as he swung around aiming for its nape. 

Just as Eren was going to finally kill this monster, it disappeared. The fuck. Everyone was in shock. Where the hell did this thing go? Surprised that the colossal titan suddenly disappeared, eren started to fall. Eren immediately made his way back onto the wall. "what the fuck?" I signed to Eren. He looked at me angrily and confused. " It's just like what happened 5 years ago when... well you know," Eren said softly while his head hanged low. 

Was he saying something? I walked up to Eren and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me a smiled a bit. "Were you saying something?" I asked. He quickly told me what he said. I nodded in agreement. Where did he go? How does he just disappear and reappear? "THE WALL!" Someone exclaimed as we all looked over to see a hole in the wall. That colossal bitch kicked a hole into the wall. "TITANS! THEY'RE GETTING IN!"

Everyone was assigned to different places of Trost. Our objective: We must protect the citizens of Trost and kill off as many titans we can. Eren, Armin, Thomas, Mina, Nack, Milieus, and I were all placed in a group. While on the roofs of one of the houses, Thomas suggested we have a contest on how many titans we can kill. "I don't think that's a good idea" Mina stated as I nodded in agreement. We shouldn't be playing around. people have already lost their lives. "Come on, we're trained to kill titans so let's just do it," Thomas argues. After arguing some more, we finally agreed to the contest.

While we were about to start the contest, eren noticed a lot of titans towards the middle. Our job comes before fun. We advanced toward the middle. I spot a titan as I readied my blades. I swiftly swing towards the titan latching my hook onto its pale, tough skin. While near its nape I quickly slice its nape causing the titan to fall forward. My first titan kill. I looked back onto the titan I killed as steam started to rise from its dead body.

While still advancing toward the middle. A titan quickly catches Thomas in its mouth. An abnormal. No. Please not again. I look up to Thomas with tear-filled eyes. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. The titan then swallows Thomas whole as Thomas screamed for his life. Everyone is distracted by the sight we just saw and Eren decided to pursue that abnormal titan and everyone simply followed. While behind Mina, I spot a titan reaching for her wires. Before I can scream, warning her, the titan grabs Mina's Wires, forcing her to stop and crash into a wall.

I looked down to where Mina had fallen. I started to make my way over there until I see the titan that tugged on her wires began to pick her up. Mina screamed when the titan stared at her right before the titan devours her. A tear fell from my eyes as I kept moving forward following Eren. Nack and Milieus were being devoured by the grueling beast. I spot Eren going for an abnormal. Please not him. Please don't die. The titan quickly chomped off one of Eren's legs. "Eren!" Armin and I yelled. While crying hysterically, I started to lose my balance. crash. I smacked a wall in a random alleyway. 

ugh. I groaned as I tried to stand up. drip drip. I feel something wet dripping onto my clothes, I proceeded to touch my head. My hands are covered in my blood. I shakily stand up and check my gear. Fuck, my gear is busted. I quickly walk towards a vacant house for protection. while in the house, I slid down onto the wall. In a few hours, the people that I called family is now dead. 

~word count: 1353


	6. THE FAMILY I HAD

I slumped down on one of the walls in the house and thought about the people, that are now dead, that I called family. Thomas Wagner. Thomas was like a big brother to me. He thought me how to speak and how to read people's lips. What would I do without him? The blond-haired and hazel-eyed boy that was there for me at my lowest. Helped me while I grieved my mother. What would I tell his parents? They'll be sadder than me. The brother I had, is gone from this Earth. 

Mina Carolina. The beautiful, black-haired girl that always helped me with my speech. Mina loved to sing and she would always encourage me to sing even though I sounded horrible. I let out a chuckle. We would laugh whenever I sang, I never felt embarrassed around her. She always sang me a song to sleep while I was going through my depressive episodes. I'll miss her singing. Mina was quick to learn sign language. Even though we weren't close at first, she still asked me to teach her. The lovely sister I had, is now gone. 

Nack Tierce. We were never close but he'll always crack a joke to loosen up a serious situation. He'll even repeat it to me when I didn't hear him. Even throughout my depressive episodes, he'll still try to make me laugh. He was never hurt when I didn't laugh at his jokes, he just wanted me to feel a little happier. I laughed, remembering one of his jokes. He's still family to me. The hilarious brother I had, is gone.

Milieus Zeremski. I didn't know much about him. We'll have a conversation every now and then. The one thing I'll always love about him is how he'll always make sure I ate everything off my plate. "You can't fight titans if you're starving." He'll say. He always acted like a father to me. Even though we're close in age, he always seems so mature. The caring friend I had, is now gone. 

After a while of spacing out. The thumping of titans broke me out of my reverie. I quickly stood up. I must tell the others that I'm alive. The second I stood up, I became dizzy. Fuck my head is still bleeding. I began to search around the house looking for anything that can stop the bleeding. I found a thin, blue scarf and proceed to wrap it tightly around my head. I stopped wrapping my head as my eyes widen. The image of the titan chomping on Eren's leg flashed before my eyes. Eren! What happened to Eren!?

I quickly wrapped the scarf around my head and headed out the door. My eyes scanned everywhere looking for Armin and the green-eyed boy. I plan to go onto the roofs of one of the houses. Unfortunately, my gear is still busted. I ran around looking for help until I spotted the dead body of one of my comrades. I ran towards the body. While muttering sorry, I respectfully took off their gear and preceded to say a quick prayer for the fallen soldier. May the walls bless your soul. 

I swiftly put on the gear and latched my hooks onto the roof of the house. I turned my head quickly to see if I can spot any cadets. ah. I saw Jean and his group on one of the roofs and I quickly started to make my way over there. "Jean!" I yelled as I landed on the roof. Jean looked at me with wide as he ran over to hug me. With tears in my eyes, I smiled while wrapping my arms around Jean. "I'm glad you're alive." I nodded my head in agreement and smiled. "I'm glad you're alive too, by the way, have you seen Eren or Armin?" Jean's smiled fell as he pointed in the direction of where Mikasa and Armin are. 

I thanked him and ran to Mikasa and Armin. "Mikasa! Armin!" I screamed as I hugged Mikasa tightly and looked down at Armin. Armin looks...distraught. "Armin, What's wrong?" I asked as I bent down to his level. " Armin started to break down as he proceeds to tell Mikasa and I that he's the only survivor in his group, excluding me. Mikasa and I grew silent as we try to process what he said. Eren is dead...

I stared blankly at Armin. I felt sick and empty. My breathing hitch as my heartbeat excessively. I fell to my knee. He can't be dead. We were all supposed to go beyond the wall together. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as Armin Hugged me while crying. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save him, I sorry for being so useless," Armin stated. I roughly grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. "Stop saying that! You're not useless!" I yelled as I made him stare into my eyes. "I bet you did all you could've done." Armin nodded and I pulled him into a hug, comforting him.

The group of cadets followed Mikasa, killing any titan in our path. "What is she doing? She's wasting her gas!" Armin said as I used more gas to get next to Mikasa. Mikasa swiftly flew throughout the air while killing titans. "Mikasa! Stop!" I yelled as Mikasa runs out of gas. I flew down, attempting to save Mikasa. Mikasa and I both crashed into each other and fell into a random alleyway. "Mikasa, what the fuck was that?!" I exclaimed as I made my way over to Mikasa. Suddenly, we heard thumping. I slowly turned my head and I spotted titan approaching Mikasa and me. Shit. I tried to move Mikasa, "Let's go!" I shouted as the titan grew closer and Mikasa didn't budge. 

She gave up. Maybe I should give up too. All I've been is a burden. A burden to my mother when I became deaf. A burden to Christopher and the Wagners after they had to take care of a deaf orphan. I should just give up. I held Mikasa's hand, preparing to die. Mikasa then snapped out of her reverie, "Emilia, we must fight for Eren." Mikasa said. I just sat there. I don't want to fight, I just want to die and stop being a burden to people. Mikasa prepared to fight the oncoming titan, but to our dismay. A titan with long brown hair runs up to the titan and started to attack it. I sat there with wide eyes witnessing the rouge titan killing the other titan.

We stared at the rouge titan as it started beating up more titans. "Emilia! Mikasa!' Armin came and picks up Mikasa. "Emilia let's go!" I stood up and followed Armin "Mikasa, take my gear, I'll stay here." Armin said as Mikasa and I shook our heads, discarding his idea. Connie then proceeded to state that he'll carry Armin. Mikasa, Connie, Armin, and I made our way to the HQ, we spotted the rouge titan killing other titans. "We should use this rouge titan to our advantage." Mikasa states. 

After refilling our gas tanks, we made our way outside. Mikasa and I killed off any titans that tried to go after the rouge titan. The rouge titan continued to kill any titan in its way until it collapses. "What happened?" Jean said. I just shrugged my shoulder as an 'I don't know.' What is that? "Guys look there's something there," Armin stated. My eyes widen. Oh, my wall! Eren! I jumped off the roof while people shouted my name. Mikasa also jumped down from the roof. I ran up to the figure and looked. It is him. He's alive! I hold his chest to my ears as I listened out for his heartbeat. My eyes teared up as I heard his heart thumping in his chest. I tightly hugged Eren while Mikasa and I were crying. 

~word count: 1347


	7. THE ATTACK TITAN

Shit. The Garrisons believe that Eren is a threat to humanity since Eren did say he was gonna kill us. Now the Garrisons have all their cannons aimed at us. "ARE YOU HUMAN OR TITAN?" The Garrison's captain asked Eren. Arguments between Eren and the Garrisons continued. "Let's just kill him while he's in his human form." A Garrison soldier suggested. Mikasa and I both shot up readying our swords, "I"LL KILL YOU!" Mikasa said as we both stood our ground protecting Eren. 

"FIRE THE CANNON ON MY COMMAND!" The Garrison captain yelled as we all grabbed Eren as we're about to flee. "Eren! What are you doing!"I yelled as I saw Eren bite down on his hand, drawing blood. boom. Just as the cannonball was about to hit us, Eren transforms into his titan form, saving us in the process. I opened my eyes and I see that we're protected by the bones of Eren's titan. Everyone stood there shocked as Eren's titan shielded us from the blast.

After Commander Pyxis resolved the situation. He decided that we'll use Eren's titan form to seal Wall Rose. Right now we are all walking towards the boulder Eren will use to seal the hole in the wall. Once we reached the boulder the group and I landed on a roof, so we are a safe distance away from the blast. Eren proceeds to bite his hand and he transformed into her titan form. "Mikasa?" I called out for her while I was walking towards her. She saw my face full of worried and said "Don't worry Emilia, I believe that Eren will accomplish this mission." Once Eren transforms, he seems off. After facing the boulder eren look towards Mikasa and I and punched a hole through the roof we were just standing on.

"Eren!" I yelled as Mikasa grabbed me and jumped out of the way. Shit. I look down at my arm and see that it's dripping in blood. I winced as I tried to move it. Eren! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? I furrowed my brows. Why did he attack us? I look to my side and I see that Mikasa's cheek is bleeding. "Mikasa!" I said while wiping the blood off her cheek with my sleeve. "He didn't mean it, he's not himself," Mikasa said as I looked at Eren's titan. Then the Garrisons started arguing again. I rolled my eyes and turned away from them so I don't have to see what they're saying. The Garrisons decided to send a flare signaling: Mission Failed.

After Eren tried to attack Mikasa again, I got fed up. Armin was now with us as I cut the titan's neck. "Hey! You need to get your ass up right now and stop playing!" I said while screaming at Eren. "Remember you said you wanted to see the ocean? Well, you can't do that if you don't get up right now and plug the hole in that wall!" I yelled while pointing at Wall Rose. "Stop pissing me off and let's go, so we can finally explore the world together." Just as I said that Eren's Titan wakes up. "Damn, finally." 

Armin, Mikasa, and I got off of Eren'Titan just as he was about to get up. Eren walked up to the boulder, placing it on his shoulder. tap. I felt a tap on my shoulder as I looked to my right and to see Mikasa. "Defend Eren." She signs as she flew to the nearby titan, slicing its nape. Ah, she remembers, loud situations overwhelm the little hearing I have. At this point, I can barely hear anything. I now have to mainly rely on my other senses. I sighed and quickly jumped off the roof killing any titans that get too close to Eren. 

Eren is slowing down, the weight from the boulder is now getting to him. I flew close to Eren while saying, "You got this, don't give up now." I then flew to the titan that was getting a little too close to Eren. Eren finally made it to the breach and slams the rock down, covering the hole. I smiled. See, I knew you could do it. 

The Military Police are starting to get on my nerves. They locked Eren in a cell and I didn't get to talk to him. I pout and crossed my arms. Now everyone is waiting in the courtroom that will decide Eren's fate. After a few minutes, the door swings open and I saw Eren. They set Eren down in the middle of the courtroom, kneeling. My hearing still hasn't come back yet, so I just zoned everyone out until I saw Captin Levi walking towards Eren. I look up, confused until I saw Levi beginning to beat the shit out of Eren. Oh hell no. Mikasa and I both shot up from our seats. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I yell as I tried to go down there. I'm about to teach this man a lesson. I was pulled back by Armin shaking his head. I stopped walking and I looked at Levi beating Eren up. 

After the trial was over, I asked Mikasa to explain what happened. According to her, Eren will now be in the care of the Scout Regiment, so they can test out his titan powers. After waiting all day, I finally get to talk to Eren. "Eren!" I yelled as I engulfed him in a hug. I let a few tears fall while I was hugging him. I am so glad he's alive. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked while Eren let out a chuckle. He then signs that he's fine and I let out a sigh of relief. " After see everyone else die and seeing you get eaten..." I paused, Eren interrupted me by putting his hand on my shoulder so I can look up at him. "I know and I'm sorry.. but I swear, I'm fine now." He said as I gave a weak smile and nodded my head. 

After catching up with Eren, he had to leave to join the Special Operations Squad. Eren was placed in an old scout base away from all of the other cadets just incase Eren goes rouge. I couldn't fall asleep, all I could see was the face of the deceased. After seeing my friends die a gruesome death, I've been feeling off. I assumed that I was falling into another depressive episode again, but this feels different. Usually, during an episode, I'll feel empty and sad, but now I just feel like I have a lot of energy that's about to burst out any minute. I used to feel this way sometimes while I was younger, my mother told me it was something that frequently happened to my father. 

I feel like this big ball of energy will just burst out of my body soon. It makes me feel antsy and uneasy. I sighed and hopped out of bed. I could never fall asleep feeling like this. I walked towards the bathroom as I passed Sasha.

Sasha's POV

I was walking back to the dorms from ravaging the kitchen. I found a few pieces of bread and ate them while walking. I spotted Emilia, I ran up to her a gave a light tap on her shoulder. "Hey, where are you headed to?" I asked, but then my eyes widen upon getting a better look at her face. Her eyes, they're glowing. 

~word count: 1302


	8. MY DIFFERENCES

It's been a few weeks since Eren joining the Special Operations Squad. After seeing Sasha that one night, she seems to be avoiding me. Her loud, wild personality cease and she becomes timid, and almost scared when I talk to her. Every time ill call out for her or walk in her direction she just runs away from me. Maybe I did something that hurts her feelings. This feels just like when I walked around Shinganshina when I was younger. People constantly eyeing me, avoiding me, and separating their children from me. My mother always says it's because I'm different.

Mikasa and I are both different. We'll constantly bond over that, being different from others. Mikasa is half-Japanese. She'll always tell me stories of her Japanese mom and how her childhood was. Even when the traffickers tried to kidnap her and her mother. For me... I don't really know why I'm different. My mother just told me that I'm unique and different because I have brown skin and coarse curly hair. I chuckle at the memory of when I talked to Eren all those years ago. He'll always want to touch my hair, claiming he never saw anyone with hair like this. 

My mental health has been improving. My depressive episodes are not that long, I've been somewhat happy. Although, I'm still overthinking a lot. When I was little, I've never really asked questions about where I came from. I mean, obviously, I came from my mother, but that same question always lingers, Why am I different than the others? Everyone's different; different hair color, different eye colors, and different height. I'm the only person I know that has thick curly hair and brown skin. When I first joined the training corps there were a lot of questions I didn't have an answer to? 

"Why is your hair like that?" asked a random cadet. "Oh," I said while twirling my hair with my fingers. "I don't know... it's been like this since I was little." I wrote on a piece of paper that'll help me communicate. "How come you're so tan? Like, do you stay out in the sun all day?" asked another cadet. "I mean I guess, I've worked in my garden," I wrote as Eren came to sit at the table. "Enough with the questions!" Eren said with his voice raised slightly. I hit Eren on the Shoulder while laughing slightly. "Don't be rude. You had the same questions when we first met." I signed as I saw Eren confused. I sighed and grabbed the piece of paper in front of me and I wrote what I just said. 

I walked aimlessly remembering when I first met everyone. The 57th expedition is coming soon in about a month. Shit. I'm so nervous. Multiple cadets said I shouldn't be in the Survey Corps because I'm deaf. I just ignored them, I've always aspired to be in the Survey Corps, I'm not going to let my deafness stop me. I became really good at relying on my senses to the point I can even feel when someone is sneaking up on me. I smile and I turned my head to see Jean trying to sneak up on me. "Didn't I say it was rude to sneak up on a deaf person?" I say as I smiled. jean rubs his neck slightly, "Sorry, I just wanted to see if you'll notice me." I nodded my head and waited for him to catch up. 

"Anyways, what are you doing?" he said the rest without looking my way. I stopped and held his shoulder to face me. "say that again." I said, "Remember, I can't hear well." I say while pointing to my ears and smiling. "Sorry." he signs as he proceeds to say what he said. "I'm just walking around... just thinking," I replied as Jean turns to me. "About what? Eren?" He says while smirking. Why would I be thinking about Eren? I mean I was thinking about him a little bit... that's not the point. 

"No, about me." Jean's eyebrows furrow and he said, "About you?" "Yes, about me, like, who or what am I." I said "You're Emilia, what's else to think about. I stopped walking and looked at Jean. " C'mon, I'm obviously different from you and the others, just look at my skin and my hair." Jean eyes me up and down, "Yeah but we don't care about that, don't fret." He said while waving me off and meeting up with the other cadets. But, I care. 

After the ceremony to become an actual member of the Scout Regiment. I finally get to let out a sigh of relief after I saw eren talking to the other cadets. I walked up to eren waiting for him to notice me, "Emilia!" Eren yelled as I just smiled. Eren and I are really good friends, same with Armin and Mikasa. I wouldn't know what to do with my life without them. I smiled as I walked up to Eren and gave him a hug, "Glad to see you again" I said while Eren agreed and continued to talk to the other cadets. "Now that Emila is here... Where's Marco?" Eren said as everyone grew quiet. Jean sighed as he spoke up, "He died while in Trost..." he said as Eren face filled up with sorrow.

I rubbed his back to give him some comfort. I'm not good at comforting people even though, people always have to comfort me. Marco and I were kinda close. I called him my friend, we'll often talk and laugh with each other. I felt even more guilty after hearing of Marco's death. I wish I can save everyone. 

After eren caught up with the other cadets, he and I decided to go on a walk and catch up ourselves. There's a silence, not awkward or uncomfortable, just a comforting silence. Eren turned to face me, "Is your hearing getting better?" I shrugged and said, "I guess, I still can't hear properly, but my senses really improved." Eren nods and we kept walking. "Are you getting better?" Eren said while signing at the same time. I smile, I love when he does this, it really helps to understand what people are saying. Eren couldn't really be with me and the other cadets after the Battle at Trost.

I nodded, "I'm getting better every day." I beamed. Eren usually the one that comforts me when I'm anxious or depressed. Although he's not good at it, his attempts make me laugh which is his goal. "I then proceed to sign and say, "Are you okay? I mean I bet Hanji got you doing all kinds of experiments." Eren rubs his neck awkwardly, "Yeah I'm fine. the testing kinda gets really tiresome, though." When I first found out that Eren was a titan, I was shocked, how can humans turn into titans. "I'm still sorry... you know, about attacking you." Eren interrupted my thinking while he looked down at the dark scar on my arm. 

"It's alright. I already told you that I forgive you." I said while lightly punching his arm. "My cut healed quickly anyway." We continued walking around the base until we reached the girls' dorms. I've been feeling off these past few days but talking with Eren calmed me down. "Anyways, I got to go, it's almost curfew," I said while I gave Eren a hug before walking away. "Goodnight-" I was interrupted by Eren pulling my arm. "Emilia, what's wrong with your eyes?" Eren said as I looked at him confused. "Nothing, you're just tired, go to bed," I stated as I walked into the girls' dorms. "Goodnight, Eren~," I said attempting to be funny.

After being out of Eren's view, I ran to the bathrooms. What the hell? I stared at my eyes as they appeared to white and glowing. This is the 3rd time this happened to me. Fortunately, those other 2 times happened when I took my late-night trips to the bathroom. What the hell is wrong with me?

~word count: 1370


	9. THE 57TH EXPEDITION

Today is the day of the 57th expedition. Everyone was anxious and scared, questioning whether they'll make it back or not. Meanwhile, I can't wait to get outside these walls. Everyone on their horses, making sure we have everything for the expedition.

Once everything was ready, everyone in the correct flank; Erwin yelled "FORWARD!" Everyone started riding outside the gates. I smiled wildly as I looked at the big open field. It's so beautiful. When I was younger, my mother will always tell me stories about outside the walls.

"One day, Emilia, you're going to see how beautiful the world is." My mother softly said as she tucked me into my bed. "Can you tell me about the ocean again?" I asked. The ocean was my favorite part when my mother will tell her stories about the outside world. "The ocean holds life to millions of animals, like cute little fishes." My mother then continued, "It's so blue, it's sprinkle in the sims, and it has so much salt, not even a merchant can collect all of it." My mother finally said before I drifted asleep.

While everyone is in the long district formation, "I smell a titan." Mike said as Hange orders everyone to go for it. I look in the corner of my eye, to see Sasha's eyes widen as she looked upon the Titian. "Sasha." I put my hand on her shoulder before continuing, "Don't worry, you got this."

Sasha and I rode through a small village, keeping our eyes peeled for any titans. "EMILIA!" Sasha screamed as I look in her direction to see a crawling titan following her. I rode to the titan, preparing to slice its nape as Sasha attempts to shoot the flare gun, but fails. 

I stood on my horse and leaped off of it as I made my way towards the titan. I zoomed quickly and angled my blades, so I can get a nice slice. "AHHH!" I screamed as I flew closer to the crawling titan, slicing its neck perfectly. 1 kill. I landed on the ground as Hange and Mike showed up. "Are you guys alright?" Hange questioned as she brought my horse to me. 

"I'm fine," I said as I jumped onto my horse. Sasha nodded her head as a response, too scared to open her mouth. More titans come in our direction. "Everyone! distract the titan!" Grange orders as everyone rode to a nearby tree. Distracting them from the other groups. 

The titans soon knocked over the tree and I got separated from Hange's group. I feel uneasy. Something bad is going to happen. I rode in the field looking for other cadets and avoiding titans. I feel thumping next to me as my eyes widen. I see a very abnormal titan running straight.

The titan is covered in pink muscle and tendons. The abnormal has blonde chin-length hair. I rode adjacent to it until I spot Armin, Jean, and Renier. Shit, she's running towards them. I quickly kicked my horse on its sides so it can run faster. Forgive me, I'll reward you later. I pat my horse's head. 

I spot the female titan slapping Armin off his horse, causing Armin to tumble on the floor. "ARMIN!" I yelled as I jumped off my horse to go aid him. "Emilia, why are you here?" Armin asked as I readied my gear. "No time for questions," I said in reply as Jean attempted to attack the female titan after he saw when she did to Armin. That titan, it's way more intelligent than normal titans. I've seen her before, but where?

"Emilia." My mother signed as she touched my hand while I was eating supper. I look up at her, "Have you ever gotten the feeling that...you'll know what happens before it actually happens?" My mother questioned as I put down my utensils, so I can sign to her. "Sometimes," I replied. I looked back down at my soup and continued eating until I feel my mother's hand touch my hand. "Can you give me an example?" My mother signed as I put down my utensils again. "I had a dream about the bad guys hurting us the night before." I signed as my mother looked at me with wide eyes. She muttered something I couldn't understand. 

"Shit." I held my head in my hands as Armin looked at me with a concerned look. My ears ring as I had a painful headache. Just like back then when I would encounter something I've already experienced. Like when those guys attacked my mother and me. My mother would tell me how my father had these headaches too. My hearing goes out again. Why now! I'm useless like this. 

I looked back up at the female titan, she was in my dream last night. I didn't tell anyone about the gruesome nightmare I had last night. I dreamed about the expedition and about her, the female titan. I saw her brutally murder my comrades. 

"Armin, Jean," I said slurring my words. They both lock at me. "I can't hear anything." I signed as Armin's eyes widen. Jean and Armin started screaming while looking up at the female titan. I followed their eyes to see Reiner rushing to attacked the female titan. Reiner readied his gear as he attempted to slice at the nape of the female titan. 

Just as Reiner was about to slice its nape, the female titan swiftly grabs Reiner and began cursing him in her hands. My eyes tear up and widen as blood splashes from the female titan's hands. I shakily look over at Armin and Jean to see them just as horrified as me. He's dead. T are clouded my eyes until I saw Renier slice the titan's hand to free himself. 

Renier grabs Armin. Jean and I began running away from the titan, following Renier and Armin. I turned around as the female titan slowly stands up and runs off. "WE GOT HER!" Renier celebrated as mu eyes widen. She going towards the rear of the formation. SHES GOING TOWARDS EREN!

"GUYS!" I yelled as everyone proceeded to look at me. I then tried to explain to them where the female titan is going. "What?" Jean and Renier both said in unison since they didn't understand my slurring speech. It's hard to talk if I can't hear myself. I turned to Armin and began sighing frantically as Armin gets what I'm trying to say. 

Armin yells and explains the female titan is going in Eren's direction. Renier then began to tend to Armin's wounds. "Does your gear still work?" Reiner asked Armin. "Uh, yeah I think so," Armin replied as I clenched my fist. "We have to go!" I signed to them as Armin translated for them. "We only have one horse." Renier pointed out as I sigh in frustration.

I need to get to Eren. I need to protect him. I feel antsy questioning if I should just take the one horse and go after her myself. I don't know why I feel this way. What's going on with me? Armin walked over to me with a bandage wrapped around his head as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "He'll be fine, once we find Jean's horse we can go after him." Armin calmly said as I read his lips. I nodded and attempted to calm myself with my breathing. 

Suddenly, images of dead cadets: Petra, Eld, Gunter, and Oluo. "Um, Emilia... Are you okay?" Jean said to me while looking into my eyes bewildered. Renier then got up and walked to me, "Whoa, how are you doing that with your eyes?" Renier questioned. I feel a surge of power run through me. What is this feeling?

~word count: 1325


	10. THE FEMALE TITAN

My mother and I often get a lot of stares and whispers when we walk the streets of Shinganahina. "What's wrong with the girl?" one older woman whispered to her friend. My mother pulled me closer and signed, "There's nothing wrong with you." My mother stated while holding me in her arms. 

While shopping, I spot some kids playing in the street. "Mother, can I go play with them?" I signed to my mother as she bought some apples. My mother look towards the kids and frowned, "No." She sternly says as a scowl forms on my face. I tug on my mother's jacket, "Please, you never let me play with anyone."

I continue to whine and tug on the hem of my mother's jacket. "I said NO." My mother said while raising her voice. I bit my lip as anger flowed through me. "Why?" I signed. My mother sighed. People started looking at us, wondering what is wrong with me. 

"Just...because." My mother said as I furrowed my brows. I stomp my feet and whine some more. "Mom just this one time," I beg. My mother looked away from the shop owner and looked down at me. My mother's eyes widen as she frantically looked around. "Emilia didn't I say not to do that in public." My mother signed as she put my hair in my face. 

"I can't control it." I signed back as my mother put the hood over my head, attempting to cover my face. My mother quickly buys the rest of our fruits and vegetables and pulled me into the nearest alleyway. "You need to control this, this isn't normal." My mother said while pushing back my hood to inspect my eyes. "I don't know how." I softly said as I looked down at my feet. 

"Emilia, it's okay. you'll learn." My mother put my fluffy hair back over my face and put the hood over my hair. "You know, you're a lot like your father." My mother signed as we walked out of the alleyway. I love it when she talked about my father since she doesn't do it a lot. "Your skin, hair, even the glowing eyes." She signed.

I gasp and jump out of my sleep. I looked around confused, Why am I on a tree? "You're finally awake," Renier said as Jean and Armin looked behind them. "Why am I here," I said as I stood up rubbing my neck. Armin walks up to me signing and speaking, "After your eyes started...glowing, you kept saying that you need to get to Eren." I nodded showing that I understand. Armin continues, "We tried holding you back until you started kicking us so Reiner decided to...you know, knock you out."

My eyes widen as I snapped my head to Reiner, "Sorry you wouldn't give up." Renier said as he shrugged his shoulders. "tch," I sucked my teeth and roll my eyes. "Okay, so what are we doing now?" I questioned; walking towards Armin and Jean. "We honestly don't know, we just have to wait for orders from commander Erwin." I nodded my head. 

"Also the female titan went into the forest," Renier said after Jean finished his statement. My eyes widen, "Why did you guys just lead with that?" I semi yelled as I looked at Reiner, Armin, and Jean. "We didn't want you to worry..." Jean said while laughing awkwardly. I blinked, "Why would I be worried?" 

They all looked at each other, Jean whispered something to Armin, Armin nodded and he looks towards me. "Eren and the Levi Squad is in the forest right now," I started signing things rapidly, "I swear on Wall Maria, I'm going to kill someone. Armin, Renier, and Jean exchanged glances while I'm signing to myself. 

"Armin, do you know what she's signing?" Reiner asked as Armin looked back towards me, "Something about killing..." Suddenly a scream from the forest broke out our chatter. "What the fuck was that?" Jean yelled. This is just like my dream, the Levi squad is in danger. 

"Guys we have to go, the Levi squad is in danger," I warned frantically while checking my gear. "We must stay here, Emilia. Commander's orders." Reiner said. "I don't give a fuck, more people are going to die." I prepared myself to go towards the sound until Jean and Reiner started holding me back. 

"It's too dangerous, Emilia, just stay here," Jean said while I grit my teeth. Tears started to fill my eyes, "You have to believe me, the female titan will kill Levi's squad." They loosen their grip on me, "How do you know?" Armin questioned. 

"I just...get dreams," I said and stopped resisting. "Emilia, they're just dreams," Reiner said while letting me go. I looked down at my feet, my dreams are always correct...I spoke up after a while, "But, they come true."

"What do you mean?" Jean questioned. "Like, before the Shinaganshina attack I had the same dream a few nights before," I said while tears pooled in my eyes. "I saw the way my mother died, days before it happened." It was the worst dream I've ever had. I woke up in cold sweats, unable to breathe. My mother told me that it was just a dream even though her face told me something different. She was scared. 

They looked at each other, wondering what they should do: follow the commander's orders or believe a comrade. Armin sighs and walked over to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks me in my eyes, "We believe you, but I don't think we should go. You saw her, she is dangerous. She'll kill all of us if we don't follow Erwin's order." I shook my head, Petra, Eld, Gunter, and Oluo. I'm sorry. 

"Emilia, why are you crying?" Jean said and Reiner looked towards me. "Why can't I save them? Please let me go save them." I pleaded. "You can't-" someone started to say until I jumped off the tree. I heard them call my name while I used my ODM to swing through the trees. 

"Please, it's not too late." I tried to reserve most of my gas, I'll need it if I have to fight the bitch. I kept swinging through the trees, making my way to them. I finally spot them. A smile made its way to my face. I'm not late, good. "He-" I started to see until I saw a figure clad in a black outfit slit Gunther's throat. 

That smile quickly fades, That's the female titan. The black-clad figure swiftly disappears as I made my way closer to the squad. "Where did she go?" I questioned as I flew next to Eren. "Emilia! SHE JUST KILLED GUNTHER!" Eren yells. I nod my head, "I know." I signed. A big flash emits from behind us. She shifted. 

"Eren, Emilia keep going forward, we'll take care of her." Petra started. I looked over to Eren to see him freaking out. "Let me fight!" Eren yelled, Petra quickly shook her head, "Eren you said you trusted us. We got this," Petra said as she, Ed, and Oluo went towards the female titan. 

Wait, don't go. "DONT GO!" Just as I yelled, Eld went in to kill the female titan only to get bitten in half. No. Petra tried to escape the female titan only for her to get smashed into a tree. Please no. Eren and I looked at each other shocked while Oluo tried to slash the female titan's nape. The female titan quickly hardens her nape and kicks Oluo; killing him. 

"NO!" Eren screams. Tears flowed from my eyes as I looked at the gruesome sight. Just like my dream... "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eren yells just before he turned around making his way towards the female titan. "EREN!" I scream chasing after him. Eren screams and bites his hand. I find myself too close to Eren. Suddenly, a big flash knocks me back into a tree. 

Shit. I groaned as I attempted to stand up. I looked around to see Eren engaging in a fight with the female titan. Don't, this isn't going to work. I winced as I stood up fully, balancing myself on a tree. I check my gear, luckily it's not completely busted. 

I hissed as I started walking, making my way towards the fight. I stumble a bit and gripped my hook onto the nearest tree trunk. I then shoot myself up into the tree trunk, watching the fight. When should I go in for the kill? I waited for the perfect moment, the female titan is too occupied fighting Eren. Her nape is exposed. 

I start shooting my hooks to trees, making my way towards the female titan. I readied my blades, just about to cut her nape. My eyes widen as I look at the female titan slicing off Eren's head. What the fuck? I missed the nape completely and knocked into a tree. 

word count: 1513


	11. WAKE UP

My eyes stir open as I hear a faint humming. Where am I? I opened my eyes to see me laying in my garden in Shinagashina. "Emilia, are you awake?" I hear a familiar voice. Tears well up in my eyes when I recognize the familiar tune. If I die young, bury me in satin. I sat up and looked around to see who's singing. 

My eyes widen when I looked at the porch of my house. Mother? I stood up, "Come here sweetheart," I hear my mom say. I walk closer to my mom, "Am I dreaming?" I asked her as I approached her. My mother chuckled and motioned for me to sit on her lap. 

"Are you alive," I asked. My mother's smile falters and she sighs, "No," She said. I furrowed my brows in confusion, "How am I seeing you? Am I dead," My mother chuckles again. "No, baby you're not dead," She leans and gives a kiss on my cheek. "Mother, please tell me what's happening," I said while tears fall from my eyes. 

"Let's just...sit here for a while. Okay?" She said and I nodded. If I'm not dead, how am I seeing her? I watched the beautiful blue sky, kids playing in the nearby field, and butterflies dancing on the yellow flowers. Yellow. I smiled and my mother's grip on me tightens. 

"Are you alright, mother?" I asked as she starts looking scared. The beautiful blue sky was now a depressing grey. The playful kids in the fields are now dead. The dancing butterflies are now ugly moths. Everything turned dark so fast. 

"Emilia, look at me," My mother said. I look towards my mother only to see blood dripping from her head. "You need to wake up, hun. I won't let you stay here," My mother said sternly. "Stay where? I want to stay with you!" I said while raising my voice. 

"No! You need to go back! **** is waiting for you!" My mother yelled while shaking me and chanting wake up. "Who? Who's waiting for me!" I got up off of my mother. "Your father, he's waiting so you just go back now," My mother replied. I feel myself getting light-headed, my father? 

My head spins as I slowly fall out of consciousness. "I love you."

***

I jolted up, panting with tears falling from my eyes. I frantically looked around. I noticed that I was in the wagon for the injured. I wipe the tears falling from my eyes and I looked to my left and I spot a sleeping Eren. I tried to produce a small smile, but instead, my lips formed a frown.

I slowly fell onto my back and let out a sigh. A few tears fall from my eyes and I curled into myself, silently sobbing. Dad's waiting for me? Where was I? Is my mother truly dead? All of these questions flow through my mind as the wagon jolts with every step. My eyes get heavy as I fall back to sleep.

My eyes flutter open and I slowly sat up. I winced and laid back down again. I have a massive headache. I stared up at the sky, the beautiful blue sky. I jump slightly as I see a nurse waving her hands in my face, "Hello miss!" She said. I furrowed my brows. "Yes? Why are you yelling?" I asked as I squeeze my eyes shut. The talking makes it worst. 

"Miss, you didn't hear me..." The nurse said as she began examining my face. "Yeah because I'm deaf," I replied and sat up with the help of the nurse. "Oh? You're deaf?" She questioned while using sign language. I sign back, "Yes, since I was by little," She nodded and started to examine my injuries. 

"You have a few broken ribs and a concussion, you're quite lucky you didn't die," The nurse signed to me. I nodded as she helps me to lay on my back. "I'll be back with your medicine, don't move," The nurse signed and walked off. I won't move. I closed my eyes. Are my friends okay? I opened my eyes. Maybe I'll just move a little. I winced as I sat up. Are Eren, Armin, and Mikasa okay? I braced myself to stand up.

I shut my eyes tightly as I stood up fully. Shit. I winced and began walking. I looked around the field seeing injured soldiers. Someone runs up to me, "Emilia!" Armin yelled. My face softens and I pulled Armin into a hug. "You're alive! I'm sorry for leaving you guys!" I said while tears fall from my eyes. Armin hugged me tighter, "It's fine. I'm just happy you're alive." We pulled away from the hug. 

"Where's Mikasa and Eren?" I questioned. "Eren is still sleeping and Mikasa is watching over him," Armin said. I signed 'let's go' and started limping away. "Where are you going?" Armin said as he ran up to me. "To find Eren and Mikasa..." I said while scanning my surroundings. "They're inside the old scout base," I stopped walking, "Led the way," I said as Armin looked at me with concern in his eyes. 

"Should you be walking, Emilia?" Armin questioned as I looked away from him. "Yeah..." I signed, "Can we go now?" I asked and Armin hesitantly walked towards the old scout base sneaking a glance at me. "Armin, I'm fine," I said as he reluctantly looked forwards, "I'm just making sure," Armin said softly but loud enough for me to hear. 

"Emilia?" Mikasa said as she walked towards me. I smiled and hugged the black-haired girl. She squeezed me as I shut my eyes tightly. "Are you hurt?" Mikasa asked and I shook my head. "I'm fine," I said as I walked towards the sleeping Eren. "Is he okay?" I asked while pointing towards Eren. 

Mikasa nodded, "Yeah, he's just tired I guess," I nodded and took a seat at the edge of his bed. "Are you okay?" I asked Mikasa and she looked away from me. "Yeah, I'm fine," She said. I stood up and limp towards her, "Emilia! You said you were fine," Mikasa stated as I rolled my eyes. "I am fine," I said as I walked closer to her, examining her face to check for any bruises. 

I nodded and sat back down on Eren's bed, "What happened?" I asked as Mikasa sat on the bench with Armin. "Captain Levi spotted you unconscious when we retrieved Eren. I carried you back," Mikasa stated. "Thank you," I said as I look towards Eren. I thought you died. The image of the female titan eating Eren flashed before my eyes. "Did she escape?" I asked and Armin slowly nodded. "That bitch," I muttered.

After a while of sitting in silence, my head was laid back onto the stone-cold wall and I peacefully slept. My eyes stirred open as I felt a shake to my shoulder. I winced in pain as I opened my eyes to see Armin. "Sorry, uh Eren's awake," Armin said. I looked at the bed to see Eren giving me a soft smile. I smiled back, "I'll go inform Captain Levi," Mikasa said and soon walked out of the room. 

"Are you okay?" I winced as I stood up and walked over to the brown-haired boy. Eren frowned, "Yeah I'm fine, I just have a headache." I nodded and smiled. I'm glad you're okay. "Are you okay?" Eren said while emphasizing the 'you'. I nodded and signed, "I'm fine," I sat next to Armin on the bench that sat across the bed Eren was laying in. 

"I'm really glad you're okay, Eren. I thought you...you died." I said while I looked down. Eren looked at his fingers and nodded. Armin excused himself and left Eren and me in the room. I took a deep breath, "Stand up," I said to Eren. "Why?" Eren questioned and I rolled my eyes. I stood up, "Just...just stand up," I said and Eren stood up. 

I pulled Eren into a hug, "Please don't scare me like that again," I said as a few tears fell from my eyes. Eren's arms tighten around my waist, "I'm sorry,"

word count-1400


	12. LIKE

I felt someone shaking me. "Emila," Someone said. My eyes fluttered open to see the familiar raven-haired girl. "I'm up," I said as I sat up. "Commander Erwin wants to see us," Mikasa said. I furrowed my eyebrows. Mikasa doesn't look like she knows why, so I just shrug my shoulders and got up to get ready.

Mikasa and I walked together to Commander Erwin's office. Mikasa glanced at me when I winced. I'm still not fully healed from the expedition. I muttered an 'i'm fine' and continued to walk to the office. We walked into the office. I spotted Eren and took a seat next to him. He looked up at me and smiled. 

Everyone soon took their seats in the office, waiting for Erwin to start. "Why are we here?" Captain Levi asks. Erwin sighed, "We know the identity of the female titan," Erwin said. My eyes widen, so she's a titan shifter like Eren. Eren and I looked at each other with wide eyes then back at Erwin so he can continue. 

"We have evidence to believe the female titan may be a former trainee from the 104th, same as you," Erwin said. Eren gasps, "W-Wait a second...the 104th?" Eren said with wide eyes. Erwin then continued, "The name of the girl we believe to be the person of interest is..." Wait. I look over at Eren, he seems to be in shock. 

"Annie Leonhart," Erwin continued. "Annie's the female titan?" I said while looking over to Erwin. "Why?" Eren said as we both look towards Erwin. Eren shakily said, "Why would you think that?" Eren turned to Armin. Armin provided Erwin with evidence that Annie is indeed the female titan. 

"The female titan knew what you looked like," Armin started. "She also reacted to your nickname, 'suicidal bastard,'" Armin continued. My eyes widen. This can't be. Armin began to explain that he believes that Annie killed Sawney and Bean. Armin's right, only someone very skilled could have killed them. 

Armin also explained that Annie passed the inspection because she used Marco's gear. "Oí, kid. Do you have any other evidence?" Levi stated from across the table. Armin shakes his head, "No, I don't." Mikasa spoke up, "I think Annie's face resembles the Female Titan's," She's right, they look extremely similar. 

Eren stood up from his seat, exclaiming that he doesn't believe this. "What if it isn't her?" Eren stated while still standing up. I sighed, "Then we'll know she's innocent," I stated. Armin slouched over, "Then I'll feel bad for Annie." Armin looked up to Eren, "However, if we don't do something, you'll end up being sacrificed to the people in the capital!" Armin said raising his voice. 

I nodded my head. I completely agree. Eren continued saying how he still doesn't believe that Annie is the Female Titan. Mikasa also turned to Eren, "Now that you know we suspect her, isn't it ringing any bells?" Mikasa stated. My eyes went wide and I shakily inhaled. Her...her fighting stance. I remember her fighting stance when Eren first turned. 

I look up at Eren, he seems to have realized something since his eyes have gone wide. When she kicked off Eren's head...It's was the same fighting technique she used during the cadet corps. "You know don't you?" Mikasa added before concluding, "You know Annie is the female titan." Mikasa concluded. My heart dropped. Annie is the female titan...

After going over the strategy to capture Annie, Erwin dismissed everyone. I glanced over at Eren. I frowned, he doesn't think it's her. I sighed and got up. I walked over to Eren and softly place my hand on his shoulder. Eren slightly flinches as he looked up at me. I gave him a soft smile and he smiled back. 

"Let's go, the meeting's over, "I said to Eren as he then stood up from his seat. We started walking together. Erwin gave everyone a must needed break after the expedition. I glanced over at Eren once again, "Eren?" I asked, catching his attention. "Yeah?" Eren said facing me. 

"Are you doubting the fact that Annie is the female titan," I asked. Eren stopped walking and shifted his gaze towards the floor. "I-I don't know, I guess...I guess I don't think she's the female titan." Eren then looked back into my eyes. I nodded and looked away. I continued walking, "That gonna get you in trouble," I said softly. 

"What?" Eren questioned. I shook my head, "Nevermind, let's go eat, yeah?" I said while flashing a smile towards Eren. I don't think I should tell them this yet. Eren nodded and we met up with everyone in the cafeteria. "Hey, Emilia!" Jean said to me while signaling me to sit next to him. I nodded and sat next to him with Eren sitting on the other side of me. 

I ate the flavorless bread and slurped up my bland soup. I felt a nudge from my side, "I glanced to my side to see that Jean had judged me. "Huh," I said. "You know...We were talking about who liked who, like crushes." Jean said with a smug smile on his face. "So...Emilia do you like someone?" I stopped eating my soup. 

I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I made eye contact with Eren—who is sitting next to me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and looked back down at my soup. "No," I said and finished my soup. Everyone just kept talking—not dwelling on my response, except for one person. 

"You don't like anyone?" Eren said to me. I looked at him, he seems hurt? I shrugged my shoulders. "Um, I don't know," I said. Eren nodded his head. I furrowed my eyebrows when I spotted a shift in his behavior. "What wrong?" I asked him. Eren shrugged and muttered something. 

"What? You know I can't hear," I said chuckling a bit. Eren shrugged again, "It's nothing," He said and got up from the table. I sighed and followed behind him. "I'm going to go," I said to the group before putting away my dishes. Mikasa eyed me, I gave her a tight-lipped smile and walked out of the cafeteria. 

"Eren!" I called out to him. Eren stopped walking, he sighs. "Seriously, what's wrong?" I signed. "It's just..." Eren starts before interrupting himself. He mumbles something under his breath. Hiding his face away from me. "Eren, can you please speak up or at least show me your lips," I said getting kinda annoyed. 

Eren looks up at me and blushed at my words. "Emilia, it's really nothing. I'm just tired," I rolled my eyes and nodded. I patted Eren's shoulders and I walked away. I walked back to my dorm, I guess Eren needs some space. I sat on my bed, started at the bed on top of mine. My mind wanders from the plan to take down Annie to the words Jean said at dinner today. 

Do I like someone? Do I have a crush on anyone? Christa walked into the room, "Oh, hey Emilia," I nodded, acknowledging her presence. "Where Ym-" I started until Ymir walked into the room. "Hey Ymir," I said and Ymir nodded. "Emilia, are you okay?" Christa asked me. I sighed and sat up. 

"How do you know if you have a crush on someone?" I asked and Ymir instantly started laughing. I frowned, "Aww, you like someone?" Ymir said in between laughs. I rolled my eyes and Christa gave Ymir a soft slap on the arm. "I don't know if this will help, but...I guess if you like someone; you'll care about them a lot," Christa said. 

I thanked her for the advice. She and Ymir stayed in the room just conversing with each other. Someone I care about...I care about a lot of people like Mikasa, Armin, and...Eren. My eyes widen at the thought.

word count-1344


	13. STOHESS PART 1

I jolt up from my bed, panting. Today is the dreaded day to capture Annie—the female titan. I just had another nightmare. It was about...the female titan. I saw gruesome visions of my fellow cadets getting slaughtered. I even had a vision of Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and I under...a tunnel of some sort. 

That's not the part that jolted me awake, the female titan proceeded to stomp on the tunnel. I don't know what happens after. Maybe I should tell someone. I could tell Armin. I wiped off the cold sweat from my body and steady my breathing. Every time I have these dreams or visions, I physically feel the pain from those dreams. 

When I was younger, I had a dream of my attack a few days before it actually happened. I woke up with the worst migraine that day. So bad that I couldn't get out of bed. Now, ever since the training corps, my pain tolerance is higher, so I don't have to worry about being bedridden. 

I sighed and flopped my back onto my bed. Why can't I just get a good night's sleep? My eyes roamed the dark dorm, if I can focus enough, I'll probably hear a few snoring. I groan, I feel like a disappointment, a burden, a failure. Being...different than other people and being deaf is just tiresome. 

I attempted to get some sleep, my eyes fluttering close only for them to snap back open again at the memory of the traumatizing dream. While just being lost in my thoughts, I spot the sun coming up in the corner of my eye. Might as well get up early. I got out of bed and spread my sheets neatly on my bed. 

I did my morning deed: take a shower, attempt to do my hair, and get ready for breakfast. "Good morning Emilia," Mikasa came up to me. We share the same dorm. "Are you okay? I noticed you aren't sleeping a lot," Mikasa said sounding concerned. I nodded my head while putting my puffy hair in a puff. 

"I'm doing fine," I signed which made me lose my grip on my hair. I sighed, this happens every morning. "Uh, would you like some help?" Christa asked me. "Uh, sure," I said. I sat on my bed so she'll have perfect access to my hair. "We should really hurry since the mission is today," Christa said while griping my hair into a ponytail. I nodded and waited for her to finish. 

~Time skip~

Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and I are finally in Stohess, walking with Annie. Armin told Annie that we'll need her help to help Eren escape the capital since Jean is disguising as Eren right now. "I don't want to help," Annie said bluntly. I secretly rolled my eyes. "Please, it won't take much," Armin begged. Annie sighed and gave in. My eyes narrowed as I spot Annie secretly slip on a ring. 

That ring...I tap Armin on the shoulder. "Keep an eye on her ring," I signed so Annie couldn't understand. She never really bothered to learn sign language. Annie turns around and narrows her eyes at me. "I just told him about how we're going to help Eren escape. We don't want other people knowing our plan," I said and Annie sternly nodded. 

Armin looks back at me with a questioning look on his face. "Just...trust me," I signed quickly and discreetly. Armin nodded and we continued walking with Annie. After a bit of walking, exchanging a few chats here and there, we finally reach the tunnel. This looks too similar... "Okay, we'll bring going down here," Armin said. Mikasa, Eren, and I all nodded and proceeded to walk down the steps with Armin. 

I furrowed my brows, "Annie, aren't you coming?" I questioned. "I'm not going down there," Annie said sternly while shaking her head. "We have to go in the tunnel to help Eren," Armin said. "No, I'll help you above ground," Annie said again. I rolled my eyes and made eye contact with Mikasa, who did the same thing. "Don't tell me you're scared of the dark?" Eren teased. 

Eren sighs, "Quit being stubborn and get down here!" Eren yells. His patience runs thin. I softly rolled my eyes again. "Stop yelling, someone will hear you," I said to Eren. "It's fine, it seems that this place seems deserted," Annie said softly. "Listen, we have evidence to believe that you're the female titan, Annie," Armin said softly. 

"That hurts me, it really does," Annie replied to Armin's accusations. Annie continued on her little speech. I blocked most of it out. I just want to get this over with. "Why didn't you say anything?" I snapped out of my reverie just as Annie said that. "I didn't want to believe it was true!" Armin replied to Annie's question. 

"When you didn't kill me on the expedition, that is what led us to this current situation," Armin said. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I all stared at Annie—awaiting her reply. Annie finally spoke up, "Yes, we're here because I let you live," Annie said not looking at us. She still at the top of the stairs, refusing to go into the tunnel. 

"Of course, I never dreamed of you cornering me like this," Annie replied, still not looking in our direction. I felt my heartache. We were never friends, but she was a fellow comrade, a comrade I trusted. Annie proceeded to mutter something I could hear. Another con of being deaf. I sighed softly. "Annie, please! Tell us this is just a horrible prank!" Eren yelled once again. 

"We'll understand! Come down and let's talk!" Eren said and started walking closer to Annie. "Just prove to us that we're mistaken by walking down these stairs!" Eren yelled once again. "We both know I can't, I don't have the constitution for it," Annie said so softly I barely heard it. "THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH!" Eren yells. "WORK WITH US ANNIE! WE CAN REASON LIKE HUMAN BEINGS!" Armin joins in on the yelling. 

Mikasa looks at me before nodded, "Enough! I'm not listening to another word of this," Mikasa said as she and I both took off our caps and pulled out our swords at the same time. "There's no point," I said, glaring at Annie. "I'm going to carve you up again, do you understand me, titan!" Mikasa said sternly as she and I held our positions—hands on our swords ready to strike. 

My eyes widen, she's laughing...Annie started laughing. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at her. She's laughing like a maniac. My grip on my sword tightens. Armin and Eren look at Annie with wide eyes as Mikasa and I shot each other another look—still not moving from our position. Annie finally finishes her fit of laughter. "You know Armin, It's nice that I could be a 'good person'...for now at least," Annie said once recovering from laughing. 

"Looks like you won your bet, but I'm going to gamble too," Annie said with a maniacal expression on her face. Annie puts her finger to her mouth like she's going to bite on it. "Armin quickly shot off a gun and the other soldiers come out of hiding at the sound of the signal. They restrict Annie, I spot Eren trying to go towards her, "Eren!" I warned and put my hand out to stop him. 

My eyes widen, "HER RING!" I said. Mikasa gasps and grabbed Armin and I grabbed Eren, pulling them further down into the tunnel. "What are you-" Armin attempted to say before Mikasa cut him off. "It's too late!" She says. Annie used the ring to injure herself—turning herself into the female titan. 

Just like my dream, yelling. Just yelling of poor soldiers and civilians fill the air as Annie transformed into the female titan. This bitch. 

word count-1330


	14. STOHESS PART 2

My breathing started to slow down. After Annie transformed into the female titan, she decided to gamble and start stomping on the tunnel we were in. Armin made a plan; Mikasa and I ran through the tunnel, the opposite the way of Armin. It's worth dying as long as we save Eren. 

Well shit. The plan didn't turn out that well considering Annie stomp on me and Eren. I'll probably die soon. I let out a shaky breath, "E-Eren?" I called out to him. I only received silence in response. My eyes fluttered close. I hear ringing. The ringing in my ears. 

I let out a heavy breath and closed my eyes. Time to rest. 

I opened my eyes only to wince as K stared at the bright sun. Am I saved? I sat up, feeling groggy while scanning my surroundings. "Emilia?" I heard a familiar voice. I smiled and turned my head to the brunette woman. "Mother?" I said with a smile on my face. 

"Is this a dream?" I asked, My mother, scowled. "Didn't I say not to come back?" My mother replied with a worrisome face. "Please let me stay, I could stay with you," I begged. My mother shook her head. "Eren needs you, your friends need you. Please save them," My mother said.

Eren. Is he dead? Is he here? "Mother, what is this place?" I questioned. My mother sighed and motioned for me to come to her. "It's your subconscious," My mother said. I furrowed my brows. So this is just a dream? Just like my mother read my thoughts, she soon answered, "Not exactly," She sighs once again. 

"I should've told you this sooner," My mother started. "I'll say this as quickly as I can because if you stay too long...you'll never leave," My mother said. I waited for her to continue. "Remember how I said that you were special. Your beautiful brown skin and your crazy curly hair," My mother said, laughing at the end. I smiled and nodded my head. 

"Your more special than that, just like...your father. You have abilities, special abilities you, your father, and his clan only have," My eyes widen. Special abilities... "I heard you have a friend called Mikasa Ackerman," I nodded my head signaling that I do in fact have a friend named Mikasa. "The Ackermans and the Elsners go way back," My mother said. "Elsners?" I questioned. 

"Your father's name, Martin Elsner, He doesn't live in the walls that's why I need you to stay alive and find him." My mother said. This is the first time she openly talked about my father. The ground rumbled, giving a warning. "Before you leave let me tell you something, whenever you need me just call on me, I'll come to you in your sleep," My mother smiled. 

"Before you go, to use your abilities, just meditate like I use to teach you. It'll heal your wounds and your friend's wounds. Only use it if you need to, there are side effects. You'll know the rest later," My mother quickly concluded and waved goodbye to me. The world then fades to black. 

I heard groaning next to me. I fluttered my eyes open, Self-harm? I looked down at my cursed legs and back to the view in front of me. What was my mom talking about? Ackermans, Elsners, special abilities. My father...I need to get out of here. I moved my leg, hoping to inflict more pain. I gasp and yelped. A few tears fell from my eyes. 

What now, mom? I feel hopeless. I grit my teeth and forcefully yank one of my legs from the rubble. I felt a surge of power flow through me. One of my legs is free now I must free the other. I closed my eyes shut, digging my nails into my palm. Self-harm. Before I can get my other leg free, I heard a yell next to me then lightning. 

Eren's alive...A few tears escaped my eyes as the ground rumbled. I yelled and released my other leg. "NOW WHAT!" I yelled looking at my mutilated legs. My eyes still glowing painfully, I attempted to stand up. I smiled as I heard Eren's titan growling. My mother's words ranged throughout my head. Just meditate like I use to teach you. It'll heal your wounds and your friend's wounds. I shakily look at my mangled legs. 

Okay, Emilia just meditates. I groaned. My mother used to teach me these techniques when I would harm myself when playing. I just have to close my eyes and think about wound healing. This might not work completely but let's hope for the better. I shut my eyes and steady my breathing. Think about wound healing. 

I felt lighter. My mom said that this was meditating and that my father would do it when she or he was hurt. I meditated and focus on the wound. I felt the pressure in my legs. Soon enough, I opened my eyes to see my no longer mangled legs. The bones were still bruised but this will do. 

I groan and stood up. I checked my gear, slightly wincing when I moved my torso. It's busted. I climbed my way out of the tunnel. I saw a few shoulders whipping past me with their 3DM gear. "HELP!" I screamed just as the familiar blonde swung past me. He quickly halted and came in my direction. 

"Emilia!" Armin yelled and ran in my direction. I smiled, "Hurry I need 3DM gear," I said. Armin nodded. "Can I?" He said motioning to my hips. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, we have to go now!" I said. Armin quickly grabbed a hold of my waist and started to use his maneuvering gear to take me to get my own set. 

I held onto Armin tightly. Armin stopped by an area where they keep extra gear. I hopped off him and put on the gear as quickly as possible. I looked up to see Eren deliver a hard punch to Annie's face. I smiled. Beat her ass, Eren. After having my gear on, Armin and I flew to the roof where Jean was on. "Emilia!" Jean said running up to me. 

"What are we doing?" I asked. "Where were you?" Jean asked, completely ignoring my question. "I'll tell you later," I said and limped to the edge of the roof. "You're hurt?!" Armin said with a raised voice. "I'll be fine don't worry about me. This is about Eren and Annie," I said while turning my attention to the two fight titan shifters. 

Eren threw Annie on one of the houses. I stood with Armin and Jean, observing the fight. I looked up to see Moblit and Squad Leader, Hange talking. From reading their lips, they're worried about the destruction of Stohess. Eren and Annie stood in a fight position, Eren ran towards Annie. Annie quickly hardened her leg and used her now hardened leg to kick Eren foot off. 

Eren stumbles and punches Annie in the face. I shifted my weight. My legs are killing me. My eyes became watery as the pain in my legs getting slightly unbearable. My pain tolerance is pretty high, so it takes a lot to make me cry. I can't cry now, this isn't about me. Annie kicked Eren once again, causing dust to fly everywhere. 

I covered my face from the flying debris. A small rock cutting my arms. I closed my eyes and used the meditating technique to quickly heal the cuts on my arms. I stumbled, struggling to stay on my feet. "Emilia if your hurt you need to go to the medics," Armin signed to me. I sighed, "I'm fine," I signed back. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be mean. W-We just needs to focus on Eren's well-being right now," I said, apologizing for my dismissive behavior. Armin nodded and gave me a soft smile. I gasp as I saw Annie using her hardened fist to punch Eren to get him off of her leg. She continued to bang her fist upon Eren's skull. Annie delivers a big punch to his skull and Eren lets go of her leg. 

Fuck. Eren's not moving. Annie soon ran towards the wall. I clenched my fist. Please don't die. I need you. I prayed to whatever god was there, hoping for Eren to give his all. A loud growl emits from the rubble. Eren's titan is back up and he is...smoking? My eyes widen as Eren yells and ran wildly towards Annie. 

Eventually tackling her. I thank whatever god I prayed to and continued to observe the fight. Eren grabs Annie's face and crushed it. I gasp as blood splattered everywhere. I don't even feel the pain in my leg anymore, I'm too anxious. Annie and Eren started yelling in unison, Eren still grabbing onto Annie's head. 

Eren lets go of Annie and Annie quickly delivers a blow to Eren's head. Annie tumbled out of his grasps and kicks Eren into a nearby house. I grit my teeth and a scowl formed on my face. Annie ran towards the wall, hopping on it. "The wall!" Jean exclaimed. "Does she intend to climb over it?!" Hange also exclaimed hoping from the roof. 

Annie continued to climb the wall. Eren then jumps on her legs, attempting to stop her. Eren bites down on her leg and Annie swiftly kicks him off. Eren falls from the wall and Annie sped up her climbing. Mikasa and I made our way over to Annie. "I won't let this happen!"Mikasa screamed. I glared my eyes at the female titan. Mikasa swiftly chops off the fingers on Annie's hand and I swooped in a chopped off the fingers on her other hand. 

Mikasa landed on Annie's face, me following after. "Annie," Mikasa began. "Fall," I finished and we jumped off of Annie. Annie falls from the wall with a loud thud. Eren soon gets the opportunity to pounce on Annie. Eren punched Annie so hard that his arm falls off. Eren opened his mouth. "What is he doing?" I said out loud—not really expecting an answer back. 

"Crap...He'll eat the girl inside too!" Hange exclaims. "Eren, don't!" Jean yelled. "Eren!" Mikasa and I screamed at the same time. Eren ripped the skin off of Annie revealing the girl inside. Eren and Annie started fusing together. "What the fuck is going on?!" I exclaimed. Eren yells and he and Annie continued to fuse together. Mikasa and I ran down from the walls towards Eren. 

Captain Levi swiftly came in and sliced Wren out of his titan before something devastating happens. Levi then said. "Don't eat valuable witness, you idiot," 

word count- 1812


	15. I’M FINE

I'm currently waiting for Eren to recover. I sighed as I look upon the girl in the crystal. I saw the brown-headed boy shuffle next to me. He stirred awake, "Hey," I said to Eren as he looked into my eyes. "W-Where's Annie?" Eren questioned. I sighed as Eren's gaze fell upon Jean—who is trying to break through the crystal. 

I hissed my teeth and look back towards Eren. "You should be resting," I stated and Eren shook his head. "What about you? Are you okay?" Eren asked me. I gave a soft smile in return. Somehow using my mom's advice, I managed to heal myself—to an extent. My legs still pain me every second. 

"I'm okay," I signed. "We need to worry about you, not me," I said to the boy. He sighed and sat upon his arms. "What now?" Eren asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Even though we didn't make much progress, Erwin believes this is a success for humanity. 

"Uh, honestly, I don't know," I signed once again. I stood up, dusting the dirt off my trousers. I offered a hand to Eren. "Uh, I'll find a place where you can rest," Eren took my hand and nodded. "Sir," I said to the Commander as he was talking to the Stohess' mayor. 

"Yes, Cadet Schmidt," Commander Erwin said as he turned away from Stohess's mayor to face me. "Can I show a place where Eren can rest?" I said to the Commander. Commander Erwin looked down at my hands that are still intertwined. "Sure, go ahead," Commander Erwin. I gave a salute and walked off with Eren. 

"So where are we going," Eren said after a while of walking. "Uh, I don't know," I said with a scowl on my face. "I should've asked where we can go," I muttered loudly enough for Eren to here. I furrowed my brows as I turned around to face Eren. "Let's just go back, I feel fine," I sighed in defeat and nodded my head walking closer to Eren. 

"Are you sure?" I asked putting my hand to Eren's cheek. He blushed at the action but quickly recovered. "Y-Yeah, but are you sure about being okay?" He questioned. I took my hand from his face and brought it to my side. "My leg is just sore, it'll feel better later," I said while directing my gaze to the floor. 

"Emilia, why did you go to the medics?" Eren asked sternly. I slightly flinch at the tone of his voice. "They can't do anything, my leg is perfectly fine," I said. Eren grabbed my hand, "I saw you...under all the rocks, Emilia. How are you just 'fine'?" Eren asked with concern laced in his voice. I bit my bottom lip, avoiding his gaze. 

I can't tell him about how I managed to heal myself. "I-I don't know, Eren," I said lifting my gaze to look into his eyes. I've always found his eyes beautiful. "I just feel fine a-and my legs are sore. That's it," I said while still looking in his eyes. He sighed and dropped my hand. I felt my heart drop and I stared at my hands—no longer intertwined with Eren's. 

"We should go back before they think we're missing," Eren said plainly as he started to walk away from me. He knows. He knows that was a lie. I felt something pull at my heartstrings as I saw the brown-haired boy walking away—getting further and further away from me. 

I dropped my head and followed behind him. I'm sorry, Eren. I walked behind Eren as we neared towards the Scouts. "Hey Emilia, Eren! Where have you been?" Armin said running towards Eren and me I. Armin looks between Eren and me, obviously seeing the tension between us. Eren walked away as I felt the same as I felt when he walked away from me earlier. 

"What's wrong with you guys?" Armin asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know...it's whatever," I replied with a wave of my hand. Armin reluctantly nodded his head and changed the subject. "Anyway, are you okay? I saw Annie stomped on where you and Eren were," Armin once again asked with his blue eyes evaluating my body—looking for any injuries. 

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Yes I'm fine, she completely missed me," I said and Armin furrowed his brows. He soon gave me a soft smile and nodded his head. Ah, he completely doesn't believe me. "Actually, my legs do feel a bit sore, so I'm going to go to the medics to see if they can check it out," I said to Armin. Armin nodded his head, "Yes, we can't have you injured," Armin said with a smile. 

I smiled back and made my way to the medics with a slight limp in my stride. Even though I used my 'abilities' to heal myself. I didn't heal all the way to the bone, so I may have an actual broken bone. I walked past the medics and made my way to an area where there is no one around. 

I looked around my surroundings, making sure I'm completely alone before sitting on the floor. Walking all day with a sprained legs hurts like a bitch. I let out a sigh of relief once I sat on the cold concrete. Okay, let's try this again. Since I didn't have enough time to completely heal my wounds during the mission, I decided to do it now. 

"Focus, Emilia. Focus on your wounds." I hear my mother's voice rang through my head. Even for the tiniest cuts, she'll always have me heal them myself by meditating. When we got attacked, I even healed her and my wounds. Unfortunately, I could only heal my hearing to a certain extent. Still deaf and can only hear loud sounds. 

I focused all my energy on my throbbing legs. I feel a surge of energy flow through my body then stopping at my legs. I let out an exhale and my legs feel good as new. I smiled to myself, I should've done this sooner. I sighed in relief when I stood up and didn't feel daggers stabbing at my legs. 

time skip

All of the Scouts reported back to our base. I felt a tap on my shoulder, only to turn around to see my best friend. "Mikasa!" I said while giving the raven-haired girl a tight squeeze. After Annie trapped herself in a crystal, I didn't get to see Mikasa. "Hey Emilia," Mikasa said with a smile while patting my back. 

We pulled away from the hug, "Armin told me you were injured..." Mikasa started while inspecting my body for any evidence of an injury. I giggled and waved her off, "I'm fine now, I went to the medics and they said that I was fine," I replied. Mikasa gave me a concerned look and pulled me in closer, "What are you doing?" I said to Mikasa since she was inspecting my head. 

"Just making sure, they could've missed something," Mikasa said. I laughed and gently pushed her hand away. "Emilia!" I heard someone call out for me. I turned around to only be face to face with Eren. If I wasn't brown, you'll definitely see my blush. "I need to talk to you," Eren said and I gulped. 

word count:1252


	16. HEALER

I nodded my head as I gulped. Ah shit. I turned back around to face Mikasa. "I'm going to go, talk to you later, yeah?" I said to Mikasa as she nodded her head. I signed goodbye to her and walked off with Eren. 

He seems...mad, sad, or maybe both...We walked in silence until Eren stopped. I stopped behind him, looking at his back. His head is tilted towards the ground as he clenched his fist. "Why?" Eren stated. I furrowed my brows. He seems hurt...

"Why what? Eren what-" I was interrupted. "Why did you lie to me? I thought we were friends..." He said finally turn around to face me. My eyes widen as I see tears well up in his eyes. "I-I didn't," I said, my face softening as his gaze meets my eyes. "You said you were fine when you clearly weren't," Eren said. 

"I'm fine now," I said and Eren rolled his eyes. "You weren't fine, I saw you limp and wince in pain. Armin told me that you didn't go to the medics even though he saw you walk past them." My eyes widen. I didn't know he saw me. 

"I'm sorry," I said letting my head drop. "I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," I continued. Eren sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Emilia, what is going on?" Eren questioned. "Like, how can you be perfectly fine after getting crushed like that," Eren said as I lifted my head to face him. 

"I almost died of it wasn't for my titan powers," Eren continued. "I-I don't know," I stammered. Eren retracted his hand from my shoulder. "Emilia," Eren sighs. "We've known each other for years, just...tell the truth. I promise I won't tell anyone," Eren said. 

I should tell him, he's my best friend. I looked around to make sure there aren't any prying eyes. "I'm going to sign, okay?" I said as Eren nodded his head. "I healed myself," I signed to him as he furrowed his eyebrows. Eren signed the same thing to himself. "you healed your-" Eren attempted to say before I put my finger to his lips—shushing him. 

"Not out loud," I whispered. Eren blushed while he looked at my finger on his lips. He nodded and I removed my finger. "With what?" Eren signed. "With my...mind," I signed. Eren furrowed his brows. 

"Your mind? How?" Eren questioned once again. I sighed. "I don't know, when I was younger I would heal my mother's and my wounds by meditating, I guess," I said. "by what?" Eren questioned. I sighed and spelled out the word slowly, "m-e-d-i-t-a-t-i-n-g," Eren made an 'o' sound. 

"I didn't heal fully the first time that's why I had an l-i-m-p," I spelled out the word 'limp' just in case Eren didn't understand. "So, I didn't go to the medics and just healed myself instead," I finished. Eren nodded his head, trying to make sense of the new information. 

"So, are you like a titan shifter or something?" Eren signed back. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't think so," I said. "We need to tell Commander Erwin," Eren said out loud. I flinched, "I don't know about that..." I said out loud. 

"He can help found out why you're able to do that," Eren said. "That's so cool," Eren said—more to himself than me. I let out a soft giggle. I guess we're good now. "Please, you're a while titan shifter, all I can do is heal people," I said with a smile. 

"What?" Eren and I both flinched at a familiar voice. "What are you guys talking about," Armin said as he turned the corner. Eren and I both glances at each other as Armin walked closer. "Emilia, you can heal people?" Armin questioned. This is why I wanted to sign. 

I can trust him, right? He's Armin—my best friend. "I have this ability to heal myself and other people," I signed so more people don't overhear our conversation. Armin immediately understood what I signed, "How is that? Are you like Eren?" Armin questioned. I shook my head, "No, I can turn into a titan, all I can do it heal people," I signed back. 

"Like a healer," Armin said as I nodded my head. A healer...that sounds neat. A smile crept up my face. "We should tell someone," Armin suggested out loud. My smile fell, "I don't know..." I said. "Emilia, this could really help people especially during expeditions!" Eren yelled. I shushed him loudly. 

"Fine," I gave in. "Let's tell Mikasa and...the commander, I guess," I said. Eren grabbed my hand. I let out a soft gasp and look down at our now intertwined hands. Eren smiled at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Emilia," Eren said as I nodded and looked at Armin. 

Armin glanced between Eren and me and looked at our intertwined hands. "Yeah, it's for the greater good," Armin said. We all continued our conversation until I noticed that Eren has been getting closer and closer to me the more the conversation went on. 

"Uh, we should go tell the commander," I suggested as Armin and Eren both nodded their heads in unison. Eren grabbed ahold of my hand once again as we went to look for the commander. 

time skip

"State your name and business," I heard from Commanders Erwin's office. "Emilia Schmidt, I need to talk to you sir," I said. There's was some silence. "Come in," Commander said. I shakily grab the doorknob and took a glance behind me. Mikasa, Armin, and Eren gave me a reassuring smile and I walked into Commander Erwin's office. 

"Hello Emilia," Erwin said with a smile. I smiled back and glanced at his desk. Oh, he was doing paperwork. I slightly frowned at the thought of me interrupting him. "What's wrong?" Erwin asked as I glance up at his face. I gave a tight-lipped smile, "Umm," I stammered. 

"I'm a healer," I blurt out. Erwin rests his face on the palm of his hands, "A healer?" He questions with a slight smile. Does he know something I don't? "Yes, I can heal myself and others, I just felt the need to tell you, sir," I stated. "You know," Erwin began and I snapped my gaze to him. 

"Your father's the same—a healer," Erwin stated. My eyes widen. What does he know about my father? "Do you know him?" I questioned. Erwin sat up straighter than he was before. "I heard of him, rumors of an outsider with healing abilities that had a kid with someone within the walls," Erwin said. I was speechless. So, if my father was here before, why isn't he here now? 

Erwin continued, "Someone from outside of the walls snuck their way in and become a refugee in a woman's house—your mother, Marie. Now, I don't know much except that she got pregnant—with you, and would've died before birth if it wasn't for the outsider's abilities," Erwin said. How does he know all this? "The outsider soon has to escape since someone spotted him and reported him to the MP's. Unfortunately, leaving you and your mother alone."

Erwin finished. "H-How do you know all this?" I questioned with tears in my eyes. "I never met him, but I know of somebody who has," Erwin said before continuing. "A man named Christopher was the one who helped the foreigner sneak in." Christopher knows my father...

word count-1286


	17. A KISS

Erwin provided me with the information he knew. He didn't know a lot, but he knew more than me. I let out a sigh, Outsiders, clans, special abilities...I don't really know the extent of my abilities, I only know what my mother taught me. 

"Okay, Emilia come here. I want you to do something cool, alright?" I stood in the corner, covering my ears, and wiping the tears from my eyes. After those men got their thrill by kicking my mother and me, my mother carried me back to the house—despite her sprained ankle. 

"Baby come here," My mother limped towards me and engulfed me in a hug. "Mommy, I can't hear you," I said. My mother froze and gripped me tighter. She took my hands away from my ears and smiled. 

My mother nodded her head and walked away. "MOM!" I yelled. My mother turned around and gave me a reassuring smile. She held up her pointer finger—signaling me to wait. I bit my inner cheek and nodded my head. I sat on the floor, no longer can stand the pain shooting up my legs. 

My mother came back with a pen and paper. "Remember our breathing exercise," My mother wrote on the paper. Whenever I was hurt my mother and I would do these breathing exercises and I'll be brand new. I nodded my head and my mother took ahold of my hands. 

"Let's do it now, focus, "My mother wrote and took ahold of my hands again. My mother gave me a soft smile and put my hands over my ears. She started to inhale and exhale slowly, waiting for me to copy her movements. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled slowly, focusing my energy on my ears. 

After a while, my mother took my hands away from my ears, "Are you better?" My mother said. I nodded. "I can hear, but it's muffled," I explained and a frown grew on my mother's face. "We can fix that later," My mother wrote on the paper shakily. She then placed her hand on her head. 

She removed her hand from her head, revealing blood on her fingers. My eyes widen, "Mom let me heal you!" I said with a slurred speech. My mother thought about it for a second before giving in. I reached for my mother's head and she smiled at me. We both closed our eyes and I did my breathing exercise. 

"Hey," I jumped and looked around to see who tapped me. I breathe out a relieved sigh, It's just Eren. "Emilia, are you okay?" Armin then asked. I nodded my head, "I was just daydreaming," I said and went back to eating my plain soup. 

"Hey, Emilia!" Christa said from across the table. I looked up from my soup to meet her blue eyes. She smiled at me, "Can I braid your hair after dinner?" She asked with a bright smile. I smiled back, "Of course you can," I said to the blonde girl. She clapped happily and went back to eating her soup. 

"You don't mind, right?" Eren asked. I shook my head, "It doesn't bother me, as long as you don't tug on my hair," I cringed at thought of someone pulling on my hair. I reminisce about my past when my mother would do cute braids on my hair that left my scalp aching for days. 

"It's very...big today," Jean stated. "Yeah it's because of those hideous braids Connie did on my hair yesterday," I said with a chuckle and rolled my eyes. "Hey! At least I tried!" Connie said while Sasha nodded her head, munching on a potato. I sigh and smiled at him, "I just joking with you," I said before returning to my soup. 

"It feels so nice right now," I said sitting on the steps outside. Eren—who is sitting next to me—nodded his head. I eyed Eren from the corner of my eyes. I sighed and sat up straighter, "Okay, what are you so tensed about?" I asked and Eren reluctantly looked at me. 

I gave him a smile when he finally looked my way. "Hey," I said putting my hand on his cheek. He leaned his head towards my hand and looked back at me. "I-I never touched your hair before..." Eren said, looking anywhere except for my eyes. 

"If you wanted to touch my hair just say so," I laughed and removed my hair from the puff it's in. I wonder if I should cut it? I haven't cut it since my mother died. My long curly hair fell onto my back. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Eren said softly and looking away from me. I grabbed his face with my hands and force him to face me. 

"I told you I don't mind," I said with a smile. Eren nodded his head and lifted his hand towards my hair. Eren stroked my hair, "See, I don't mind," I signed to him instead of talking. I relaxed into his touch and closed my eyes. 

It always relaxes me when someone plays in my hair. I turned away, so my back is now facing Eren. I scooted closer to Eren as his hands are maneuvering through my hair. I can't tell that he's doing some sort of braid. Just like mother, he's gentle with my hair. 

"How are you so good at this," I said breaking the silence. I felt Eren breath on my ear before he spoke. "Sometimes, I'll braid my mom's hair when I was younger," He said finishing off my braid. He tapped my shoulder to let me know he was done. 

I touched my hair, seems neat, I'll have to look at it later. I turned to face him. I let out a chuckle when I saw the red blush on his cheeks. "You're so cute," I said pinching his cheeks. Eren's blush grew darker and I laughed some more.

Eren began rubbing his neck, "What's the matter? I promise I won't tease you again," I said. "No, I like- it's nothing," Eren said. I furrowed my brows "Okay," I said and looked back at the sky. "Emilia," Eren called out to me, I turned to face him. 

"Ye-" I was interrupted when Eren's slightly chapped lips kissed mine. My eyes widen as Eren pulled away. Huh? I looked at Eren with wide eyes. "W-What?" I said. What's going on? "I'm sorry," Eren said before standing up. The realization hit me, Eren just kissed me. Eren Jaeger kissed me! "W-Wait!" I yelled and immediately stood up from my spot. 

"Emilia, look, I'm sorry. I-" Eren said before I kissed him back. I grabbed Eren's face—deepening the kiss. Eren then kissed back after recovering from his shock. He held my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled back, breathing heavily from the kiss. 

We both let go of each other and cleared our throat. An awkward silence overcomes us as Eren and I just started at anything except for each other. "We should go back inside," I suggested breaking the awkward silence. Eren agrees and we walked back inside. 

Eren and I separated ways as I looked for the person I need to talk to. "Mikasa!" I yelled as I spotted the raven-haired girl conversing with Armin. "Hey Mikasa, Armin," I greeted. Eren soon came up to the group and broke off into his own conversation with Armin. Mikasa and I went somewhere else to talk. 

We walked to the girls' bathroom. "Emilia, what's wrong," Mikasa asked as I touched the braid Eren made. I looked in the mirror and felt my heart skip a beat. The braid is so pretty. I turned back to Mikasa. "So," I started and Mikasa signaled for me to continue. "Eren just kissed me."

word count-1321


	18. UTGARD CASTLE

I silently rode my horse, listening to Ymir pine after Christa. It's been a few days since Eren kissed me. I cringe thinking about when I kissed him back. "Emilia!" My head snapped towards the person that called me. 

"What?" I said to Ymir—who was looking back at me. "We're supposed to be looking for the hole. Not spacing out," Ymir said and a scowl formed on my face. "Says the one who was too busy flirting instead of looking for the damn hole," I replied and rolled my eyes. 

"Let's not fight," Christa said and proceeded to calm down Ymir. It's dark at this point we're still looking for the hole. We should just head home. I let out a soft sigh until I noticed something. "What is that?" I said out loud point to the orange light in the distance. 

We proceeded to keep moving forward, and the orange light grew closer. "Umm," I said as we ran into Gelgar's group. We all stared at each other with wide eyes. Where's the breach? "Did you follow the wall here, too?" Gelgar asked—breaking the silence. 

"Yeah. Where did you find the hole?" Nanaba replied. I eyed both of them. I don't think there's a hole. Gelgar's eyes widen more, "Huh?" He said. Nanaba replied saying that we didn't find anything to the west. There's no hole. Gelgar and Nanaba continued talking. 

"Didn't you find it on your way here?" Nanaba said. "No..." Gelgar replied and silence engulfs us. How did the titans get inside then? We all stared at each other with wide eyes. "Is it possible we missed it?" One cadet asked. 

"No way," Another cadet stated. Gelgar suggested we go back and look again and Nanaba shut that idea down. There's no way the horses will have enough energy for us to look again. Suddenly, the clouds all move away from the moon, allowing us to see our surroundings. 

"What's that?" I said pointing to a structure in the distance. "Castle ruins?" Gelgar said once he made out the structure. Nanaba and Gelgar both agreed to let them and their teams stay to rest at the castle ruins. I felt uneasy as we rode closer to the castle ruins, something isn't right about this...

"It looks like a mess, but we can make it work for one night of rest," Gelgar said once we arrived at the ruins. We stopped our horses and Nanaba spoke, "Right, Luckily the moon is out." Nanaba and Gelgar both hop off their horses and we all follow suit. 

I wonder what Eren's doing right now? I laid on the floor of the castle ruins—face up. I should probably get some sleep. I looked around the room to see everyone sleeping. I slowly shut my eyes and steadied my breathing. 

My eyes open when I hear some faint walking. "EVERYONE WAKE UP!" One of the cadets said as aid jolted up into a sitting position. "Get to the tower! Quickly!" The female cadet screamed. 

I hastily stood up as everyone jolted awake. Everyone runs to the towel only to see titans are overrunning the place. I stood there with wide eyes and mouth agape—ugly, horrendous titans storm the place. What? They're not supposed to be active at night!

The cadet that woke everyone up started speaking, I turned to face her to see what she was going to say. "I couldn't see them in the darkness, but then the moon..." The female cadet said. "Why? Why can they move?" Gelgar frantically said. "What's going on here?" I asked no one in particular. 

"Hey! Look at that!" Connie yelled. Everyone turned their head in the direction Connie is pointing at. What. The Fuck. Is that? "It's huge! What the hell is it? A Titan?" Connie yelled as he looked at this abnormal. "No, it's more like...It's like a beast!" Connie continued. 

"It's...headed for the wall!" I pointed out. A titan ran wildly, knocking into the tower. The tower shook as we all tried to gain our balance. I glanced down to see a titan banging its head on the door of the ruin. "Wait, wait, wait up!" Gelgar yelled. I looked up to Gelgar, "Don't you be coming in here!" "You're kidding me," I muttered under my breath as more titans appeared. 

Gelgar started yelling as he pulled out his swords. "This is all your fault!" He yelled. "Stand back, rookies," Nanaba said as she and other veteran cadets ran. "Leave it to us," Nanaba said as she pulled out her sword. "Let's go!" Nanaba yelled as she and the veteran cadets stormed off. 

2 hours earlier

We all put our horses away—giving them food and water for the night. We all sat in a circle, resting. "Looks like someone was here recently," Reiner said as we looked at the pots and the used up fire. "Some bandits probably used it as a base," I suggested. 

"It said 'Ruins of Utgard Castle' on one of the signs." I stared at the fire in front of me. The door opens and my eyes immediately snap in that direction to see who entered. "Hey, check it out. Look what I found," Gelgar said holding up a bottle. 

"Gelgar...is that booze I see?" One of the female cadets asked as Gelgar held up the booze to his face. "What the heck does it say?" Gelgar asked—inspecting the bottle. I shifted in my seat to try to attempt to see what the bottle says. "You're not going to drink it, are you?"

"Don't be stupid," Gelgar replied. "Not at a time like this," He finished. My eyes fluttered closed as I attempted to stay awake. "You rookies should try to get some rest. Titans won't be roaming around at this hour," Gelgar suggested. "...but the rest of us will take turns keeping watch." 

"We'll leave from here four hours before daybreak," Gelgar said. "Um," Christa began. "What if the wall isn't actually broken after all?" Christa asked. Everyone looked at Christa as she asked her question. "Finding the answer to that...is our job for tomorrow," Gelgar said before walking off. 

Christa continued, but I blocked her out. Where could they be invading from? Something isn't right... "Yeah...There's barely any titans around here. If the wall was really broken, that is,". make veteran cadet said—adding to the conversation. Thinking about this is so tiring. 

"Connie? What about your village?" Ymir said—turning to face Connie. I turned to face Connie as he answers Ymir's questions. "It was destroyed. Crushed to sticks and rubble by titans." Everyone had a sorrowful look on their face. I looked down at my legs as a frizzy curl fell into my face. 

I should really wash my hair. I took my hair out of the messy puff it was in and fixed it back up. I smoothed back my dark brown curly hair and pulled my puff tight. "...but nobody there was eaten. I think they all escaped, so there's that to be thankful for," Connie said as I straighten up in my seat. 

Ymir sat up taller, "Wasn't the village destroyed?" "The houses and stuff were wrecked, but the villagers made it out safely," Connie said being optimistic. "If anyone was eaten, then...there would've been blood and remains," Connie explained. 

I nodded my head, that makes sense. "But there wasn't any of that, so it's the only explanation," Connie continued. Connie continued talking about the titan that was on top of his house. "...it couldn't move on its own, but it was lying right on top of my house. But it was weird," Connie said with wide eyes. 

"I don't know why, but it reminded me of my mother...What does that—?" Reiner interrupted him, "Connie...You're still saying that? You—" Reiner said before getting interrupted. "What an idiot!" Ymir said laughing. I rolled my eyes and put my head on my knees. 

I sighed as Ymir continued, "You think your mother might have been that titan?!" Ymir stated while laughing. "Then how come you're so damn short, huh?" Ymir said—making a joke out of the situation. Please stop talking. I sulked, all I wanted was to rest. 

Ymir continued to make fun of Connie for thinking that his mother was a titan. Everyone stared at Ymir with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Ymir continued to laugh loudly as I rolled my eyes. Can we go to sleep now? "Would you just shut up?" Connie said. 

"Shut up! Go to sleep, you wench!" Connie yelled at Ymir. After a while. Ymir walked away to go look at something. I followed Ymir into the room, "What are you looking for?" I asked. Ymir turned to me and then Reiner walked into the room a few seconds later. "Ymir? Emilia? What are you guys doing?" Reiner questioned. 

"Prowling at night, Reiner, Emilia? Come to see me?" Ymir said looking over her shoulder to see Reiner and me. I stood there silently as Ymir made a joke towards Reiner, "I'm. shocked. I was under the impression that you had no interest in women." I let out a soft chuckle. 

"It doesn't seem like you have interest in guys, either," I joked as Reiner alight nudged me with his elbow. Ymir scoffed, "I thought I'd use this time to scavenge for something that might fill my stomach." I nodded my head and began looking around the room. Perhaps I should look too? 

I silently roamed the room—helping Ymir look for some food. I stopped in my tracks once Reiner spoke up, "About Connie's village..." Reiner began as I looked at him. "Were you joking around on purpose?" Reiner asked. "I'd appreciate it if you did more of that," Renier said as I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"...so that he doesn't keep worrying about his family," Reiner continued and my eyes soften. Ymir nodded and reached for something that was in the bin. "This might do the trick," Ymir stated as she pulled out a can. I looked over her shoulder. "Not that I like herring, but—" Ymir said. "Could I see it?" I asked. 

Ymir reached around to show Reiner and me. "Go for it," she said—giving the canned food for Reiner to see. "Hey, let me see too," I said as he brought the can lower so I can see it. "Canned food, huh?" I said, then Reiner gasps as his eyes widen. "What, what is it?" I asked. 

"What...are these letters?" Reiner asked as I looked closer at the can. "I can't read any of it. This says herring on it?" Reiner questioned as I nodded my head. "Yeah..." I said. "You guys...are...able to read this language?" Reiner asked with a suspicious tone in his voice. 

Ymir stared at the crate with wide eyes. I furrowed my brows but then let out a soft gasp--my eyes widening also. "Ymir, Emilia. You're..." 

word count- 1846


	19. BEAST TITAN

"Everyone wake up! Get to the tower! Quickly!" A female cadet said as Ymir, Reiner, and I ran out of the room. Once reaching the tower, Gelgar started yelling profanities at the titans. 

The veteran soldiers leaped off the wall to attack the incoming titans. Gelgar dives down as a titan reaches to grab him, "Get your damn hands away from me! Your piece of shit!" Gelgar cuts off the titans fingers—rendering them useless until they regenerate. 

Nanaba soon sinks her hooks into one of the titans. Zooming close to its nape. Nanaba cuts through the titan's nape with a clean cut. They're so good. I watch in amazement as the veterans kill off the titans. 

The brown-haired female cadet flew up to us. "The titans broke through. Go back down and form some sort of barricade," She orders as some of us stared at her with wide eyes. "If you can't block them, retreat back up here as a last resort. But that doesn't mean we'll be able to help you through," The veteran cadet stated. 

The cadet looked away—looking at the titans coming in from the forest. "I'm not sure if we'll still be alive if it comes to that. We've all gotta do what we're trained to do," The cadet said. "Give it all we've got till we die! Understand?" The cadet exclaimed before we all ran off to follow through with our orders. 

"Got it!" We all yelled. Reiner grabbed a torch while I grab the other one as we ran down the stairs. "I'll go see how far they've come through!" I suggested as Reiner shook his head. "No Emilia! I got it!" Reiner said and I nodded my head. "You guys grab boards or rods or whatever!" Reiner suggested. 

"Bring everything you can carry!" Reiner stated. "Reiner!" Christa yelled as Bertholdt interrupted. "Hey! Wait up, Reiner! Hold on!" He yelled, running faster to catch up with Reiner. We saw Reiner exit through a door. "Who does he think he is, always taking the most dangerous job?" Connie said as I rolled my eyes. 

"Tch, that doesn't matter right now!" I yelled at Connie. We continued running down the stairs. "They're here!" Reiner exclaimed. I felt my heart stop for a moment before we all ran down to assist Reiner. 

"Bring something, quick!" Reiner yelled as we heated banging below us. "Reiner!" Bertholdt and I yelled as we speeded down the steps. "I got it!" I yelled before swinging the stick over my head then bringing it down—impaling the titans through the face. Reiner got up and gripped the stick tightly—helping me drive the stake further through the titan's face. 

Bertholdt joined in, using all of our force to push back the titan. "Reiner! Are you okay!" I asked—still driving the stake through the titan. "Yeah!" Reiner grunted. "Bertholdt, we're going to survive and go home," He said to Bertholdt and I gave him a confused expression in return. Home? "Uh, Right!" Bertholdt and I said in return. 

"Reiner! Emilia! Bertholdt!" Ymir yelled as I looked back. A cannon... "Hey, that's..." I started until Reiner interrupted me. "Have powder? A cannonball?" Reiner questioned. "Hell no! You'll just have to take the whole thing!" Ymir said as Connie and Christa surround the cannon. 

"Out of the way!" Ymir warned before she and Connie pushed the cannon down the stairs. The cannon rolled down the stairs as Bertholdt, Reiner, and I all jumped out of the way. The titan moves its hand to remove the pitchfork only for the cannon to slam into it. 

Dust and debris fly everywhere as we covered ourselves. We all stared—waiting to see if the cannon was enough to put the titan down. "Looks like that workout, miraculously," Ymir said, walking down the steps. "Yeah..." Reiner and I said in unison. 

I clutched my ears as they started ringing. Please, not now! "Emilia, are you okay?" Bertholdt said with a concerned expression. I nodded my head, "My ears are just ringing." Bertholdt nodded his head. "What now?" Connie said as Bertholdt and I looked at him. 

"All we have is this knife," Connie said holding o to a small silver blade. "Should I cut off its nape?" Connie suggested as Reiner looked back at him. "There's no point trying," I said. How will a blade that small successfully cut through a titan's nape? "You'll get hurt if it grabs you," Reiner said. 

"F-For now, let's retreat back upstairs," Christa suggested and started walking back upstairs. "There could be more than one that got inside," Christa warned. I grit my teeth as I can hear the sounds around me get more muffled. 

"Guys, make sure you talk loudly," I said as everyone turned to look at me. "My ears, they're ring..." I stopped speaking as I saw a titan creeping behind Connie. "Connie!" I yelled as he gasps and turns around. A titan enters the room—looking down at Connie. 

Reiner springs into action, pushing Connie out of the way. My eyes widen as the titan turns to bite Reiner's arm. "Shit," I muttered. "Reiner!" Christa yelled running down the stairs before Ymir held her back. Bertholdt gasps with wide eyes as he sees the titan bite down on his best friend's arm. 

Reiner grunts in pain as the titan continued biting down on his arm. Reiner shifts positions, putting the titan on his back. What the fuck is he doing? Reiner lifts the titan and started walking forwards. We all stared at Reiner with wide eyes. "Uh, Reiner..." I said as Reiner walked up the steps. 

"Don't tell me..." Connie said before continuing. "You're gonna jump out the window with it?!" Connie exclaimed. "I've got no other choice!" Reiner responded inching towards the window. "Wait!" I said as I ran up to Reiner. I grabbed the knife from Connie—slightly cutting my skin. 

I stab the titan in the face with the knife. "I'll just see if I can slice open its jaw..." I said as I force the knife through its jaw. The titans release Reiner's arm, "You're free!" I exclaimed—pulling Reiner away from the titan. The titan sat on the windowsill and turned back to face us. 

Well shit. Before I can complain, Ymir delivered a strong kick to its jaw—knocking it out of the window. The titan fell all the way from the window to the ground below. We all then recovered from the situation and looked for some supplies. 

I felt someone grab my shoulder. I whip around to grasp whoever is touching me until I see that it's Bertholdt. "I've been calling you, we found some wood to form a barricade," Bertholdt said—angling himself so I'm able to read his lips with no difficulty. I nodded my head. 

"What will we do if another comes through?" Connie said as I looked towards him. Connie added on but I couldn't fully grasp what he said. I let out a 'tch' as Connie looked at me. "Sorry, Emilia. I said 'We won't be lucky enough to kill a second one.'" Connie said—facing me so I can understand what he said. 

"Fortunately, I can still hear some things so just yell," I said. "But yeah, I agree," I stated holding up one of the wooden stilts. I glanced over at Christa and Reiner. I set my stilt down as I walk over to them. 

"Do you guys need help?" I asked as Christa was attempting to tighten a dirty rag over Reiner's arm. "Help pour the alcohol," Christa suggested as she held Reiner's arm in place. I pulled out the cork and proceeded to pour the alcohol on Reiner's wound. 

Reiner grunts in pain as the alcohol stung. "Sorry," I muttered as I felt Reiner flinch a bit. "I think it's broken," Christa suggested as I pour the rest of the alcohol on his wounds. Reiner muttered something I couldn't hear. "We'll need a splint and bandages," I said looking at Christa and Reiner. 

"I know," Christa said before standing up. Christa gripped her skirt tightly as Reiner and I looked at her. Christa proceeded to rob her skirt, causing Reiner to gasps. I looked at him with furrowed brows, then back at Christa's torn skirt. I rolled my eyes as Christa ripped more of her skirt. 

"Sorry...All I've got is this dirty cloth," Christa said before handing me the piece of her ripped skirt. She pulls up Reiner's arm as I start to wrap his arm. "No, it helps," Reiner stated as I wrapped his arm with the help of Christa. 

Christa took over the job as she tied the cloth over Reiner's shoulder. "Are you all right, Reiner?" I asked. "Yeah, I guess," Reiner stated as Christa finished tying the cloth. "By the way, Christa," Ymir started and I looked over at her. "My hand got scraped up a bit, too...," I furrowed my brows. Okay...? "Huh, Just spit on it or something." Connie said to Ymir. 

"Sorry about that, Reiner," Connie apologized. "It seems like you're always saving my ass. Speaking of which, Annie risked her life to save me, too." Connie stated. I zoned them out as I try to figure out the situation. So, what now? How are we supposed to fight? 

"Hey, Bertholdt," Connie said as I looked up at them. "Has Reiner always been like this?" Connie asked the tall male. Bertholdt looked away before speaking, "No...In the past, Reiner was more of a warrior. Unlike now," I furrowed my brows. Warrior? Unlike now? What is he going on about?

"What does that mean?" I asked as Reiner and I turned to look at Bertholdt. "What do you mean by a warrior?" I asked as Reiner shared the same confused expression as me. "For now, let's try to gather anything useful we can find," Ymir interrupted and I stood up to my feet. 

Ymir continued speaking but turned away from me. I rolled my eyes slightly as I only heard parts of what she said. Ymir climbs up on the windowsill looking out of the window. I tapped Christa, "What is she saying?" I asked as Christa perked up. "Oh, sorry. She's talking about how good the scouts are outside," Christa stated as I nodded my head. 

I big rumble was heard as the tower shook violently. "What was that?!" Connie yelled as he ran up the steps. We all followed suit until we are at the top of the tower. We look to see Gelgar and Nanaba outing down the bodies of the veteran soldiers, Lynne and Henning. 

"This can't be..." Christa said next to me—having a fearful expression on her face. "It's him! The one that walked off towards the wall!" Connie exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the wall. "That Beast Titan did this!" Connie said while looking over the tower. 

"A group of titans approaching! More than twice the number from earlier!" Connie yelled. Shit. this is going to be a long night. 

word count-1852


	20. JAW TITAN

"Mom, I don't want to write like this," I whine as I write different symbols on a piece of paper. "Emilia," My nothing gives me a scolding look and I continued writing the unique letters. "But no one uses this here," I whine again. 

"Emilia, do you want to see your dad?" My mother asks and I stopped writing. "Of course! Oh, I can't wait to see him!" I said—making up scenarios of finally meeting my father. My mother put down the vegetables and walked closer to me—looking at my handwriting. 

"You can't go to Marley if you don't know how to write this way, okay? You won't be able to see your dad." My eyes widen as I frantically continue writing the unknown letters. "Okay, mom! I can't wait to meet him," I said practice my pen strokes.

Connie's screaming breaks me out of my reverie. "A group of titans approaching!" Connie yells as my head immediately snaps in his direction. "More than twice the number from earlier!" Connie continues yelling. What is going on? "What'd you say?!" Gelgar exclaimed. 

Something's not right...it's like they're apart of some strategy. A roar was released and suddenly multiple titans started banging their fists on the tower. "Shit!" I yell as everyone tries to brace themselves. Titans continue to swing at the tower. 

I look down to see one of the veteran soldiers, Nanaba, successfully kill a titan. This is not going to go well...The titan that Nanaba slayed, tumbled over, knocking into one of the towers. The towers come crumbling down as debris falls everywhere. The tower then crumbles onto the fallen titan. 

I observe the soldiers once again to see Nanaba and Gelgar conversing about something. I furrow my brows, they must have no more gas. Their blades seem used up and dull too. Shit. I then gasp as I see Gelgar lose his balance and fall from the side of the tower. 

A titan instantly snatches Gelgar's limp body. Nanaba runs down, skillfully slicing the titan's nape. The titan falls on the tower, once again making the tower shake. I look to see the titan toss Gelgar's body into one of the holes in the old structure. 

I froze in my spot as multiple titans crowd around Nanaba. What can I do? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I see a titan carrying Gelgar's now dead body out of the tower. What should I do? Connie falls to his knees as I felt tears prick in the corner of my eyes. 

"They got him," He says and Christa bends down for something. I furrow my brows as Christa picks up a rock and threw it at the titans. Ymir restrains Christa, talking about how the tower could crumble any minute and that she must stay still. I heard a scream as a tear falls down my face. I look to see Gelgar getting devoured. 

More tears fell as my heart broke. Nanaba is getting yanked and pulled in multiple directions by multiple titans. She yelled for her father as the titans pulled at her limbs. I then fall to my knees while watching the horrible scene. "Father, Stop!" Nanaba yells. 

Titans fight over her as one grasps her body. "Father!" She yells. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" My heart breaks some more. Someone, please! Tell me what I can do! "Father! No!" Nanaba finally yells before the Titan bites down on her head. I'm so useless. Why am I even here? I should've died in her place...

We all stared wide-eyed as we saw the titans snack on Gelgar's and Nanaba's body. "Damn it all to hell!" Connie yelled and I looked at him with teary eyes. He mumbles something I couldn't hear. In times like these, I'm completely useless. "Is there nothing we can do about it?!" Connie yells. 

I should keep fighting...for Nanaba, Gelgar, Lynne, Henning. I can't give up, at least not now. "You're not like Connie and the scouts!" I hear Ymir yell while I had my hand rubbing Connie's back—comforting him. We all stare at them—everyone paying attention to their conversation, except for me. 

Ymir calls for Connie. I stopped my motion of rubbing his back as Ymir walks up to him. "Give me that knife you had," Ymir stated as Connie and I just stare up at her. "Huh? His knife," I say to Ymir as Connie looks confused. "Just hand it over," Ymir demands. 

Connie gets up, with me following suit as he then gives Ymir his knife, "Fine. Here." Ymir takes his knife and then proceeds to pat Connie on the head. Connie pushes her hand away, "What do you want it for?" Ymir looks at the knife, trying to find an answer. 

I felt myself grow confused when Ymir looks up to smile at us. What is she planning? "I'm going to fight with this," She states as everyone looks at her with confused expressions. "Ymir..." I spoke up. "What are you planning?" I say as Ymir looks at me. 

"Who knows? I don't even know myself," She says before walking off. My eyebrows furrow as my eyes follow her figure. Ymir grasps Christa's shoulders muttering something to her. Ymir was interrupted as a titan slams the tower—causing it to rumble. 

I gaze at the horizon as the sun finally rises. Such a beautiful scene for a morbid day. The newly risen sun hits my golden-brown skin as I let out a sigh. I relish in the heat the sun gives off, relaxing a bit before more hell breaks loose. Ymir steps back from Christa, inspecting the knife Connie gave her. 

"Remember our promise, Christa," Ymir says softly—barely enough for me to hear if I couldn't read her lips. Ymir then runs to jump off the tower. "Ymir!" Christa yells as time slowed. Ymir brings the knife to her palm as I realized something. Ymir's a titan shifter...just like Eren. 

Ymir cuts her skin and a bright yellow light flashes throughout the area. We all look down as the yellow light blinds us and the force of the wind blows my brown curls out of my face. A roar erupts as we can finally see what Ymir transformed into. 

Ymir's titan form is short and smaller than Eren's titan. It seems to be proficient in jumping and using its teeth. Ymir jumps from titan to titan, biting out their napes. Using her sharp teeth and agile speed, Ymir successfully takes down a few titans. 

"Is this real?" Connie—who is next to me—mutters. "Ymir is a titan, too?" He says as I look at everyone's expression. Everyone stared with wide eyes and furrowed brows. What were the odds that Ymir was also a titan shifter? There has to be more out there...I look up at Reiner as he struggles to say something. 

"Th-That titan is..." He says before he pauses—seeming to be remembering something. "...from that day," Bertholdt finishes as they both look on with fear-stricken eyes. I reluctantly look back down at Ymir—who is still biting down in titan's napes and then ripping them out. 

One of the titans knocks into the tower knocking me and Christa out of it. I shriek as I felt myself fall. I grasp for anything as I help on the side of the tower. I see Reiner grabbing Christa's leg to save her from falling. I grit my teeth as I felt myself slipping. 

"Th-Thanks, Reiner," Christa says before yelping in pain. These fools. "HELLO!" I scoff as I felt myself slip some more."Emilia!" Bertholdt rushes to my side as he leans down to grasp my arms. He grunts as he slowly pulls me up from the side of the tower. I catch my breath once I'm finally back at the top of the tower. 

"Th-Thanks," I say breathlessly to Bertholdt—catching my breath. He nods and mutters a 'your welcome' as I send a glare to the others. "Sorry, Emilia," Connie says as he sheepishly rubs his neck. I scoff and look away from them. Fucking idiots. 

word count-1373


	21. HISTORIA

We all stared in shock as we continue to look down at Ymir—whose still slaughtering titans. I gasp when Ymir attempted to jump on the tower only to get pulled down by a titan. Christa stared wide-eyed at Ymir as Ymir decided to let go of the wall. 

We all gasps as Ymir started to fall towards the hungry titans. "She's-" Connie started before stopping himself. Ymir fought against the titans until she let out a roar like a scream. "Wh-What was that?" Connie asked, "Is she worried about the tower falling?" I muttered. 

"She has to be," Christa stated. Ymir is refusing to use the tower as leverage so it doesn't crumble out from under us. "It's us...She's risking her life to protect us," Christa said. I slightly flinch when a titan grabbed Ymir's titan by its hair. I then snapped my head to Christa once she started to climb on top of the tower's ledge. 

"Don't you die, Ymir!" She yells while standing on the ledge. "Whoa!," Connie exclaimed before grabbing her legs. "Don't pretend like you're good you idiot!" She continues to yell while Connie is hugging her legs. Christa proceeds to yell at Ymir while constantly attempting to fight out of Connie's grip. 

"Stop moving, Christa," I say sternly as she continues her rant. "Live for yourself, goddammit! If you're gonna die protecting this tower, forget about it!" She yells before concluding her rant, "TEAR IT DOWN!" Ymir took her advice and proceeded to use the bricks from the tower to injure the titans. 

She circles the tower, rapidly tossing bricks down at the titans below. The towers lean as I brace myself. "H-Hey! She's really tearing it down!" Reiner yells out as he tries to gain his balance. My eyes widen when i saw that Ymir has jumped to the top of the tower. 

"Want live...? Grab me!" She says while the tower continues to lean over. We all swiftly jump onto Ymir—gripping her hair tightly. We all held on as the tower continues to fall faster. I tightly close my eyes once the tower hit the ground—emitting dust and debris everywhere. 

I grunt as I was flown to the concrete ground. I was startled as we all heard a sound to see that a titan has emitted from the rubble. "Shit, titans again?" I said to no one specifically. "Hey, ugly! Go and finish the job!" Connie's yelled. I suddenly yelped as my hands flew to my ears. 

I crouch down as I grip the side of my ears—begging for the ringing to stop. "Hey, are you ok-" I flinched when I felt a hand on my back. I turn to see Bertholdt with a worrisome expression on his face. "I'm fine sorry about the titans," I say as he reluctantly stands up and continues to look at Ymir while she attacks the titans. 

Maybe...I could take away the pain. I lightly placed my hands over my aching ears and steadied my breathing. Okay, focus. I inhaled and exhaled—ignoring the commotion around me as I try to focus on the pain in my ears. I soon felt relief wash over me as the pain gradually went away. 

The ringing ceases and the pain was nothing but a dull ache that I could easily ignore. I stood up and I look in the corners of my eyes to see Bertholdt still giving me a concerned look. I gave him a soft smile to state that I am indeed okay and I brought my attention back to Ymir and the titans. 

I gasp as a titan grabs Ymir by her head and flung her over their head—crushing her head onto a rock. "Ymir!" Christa yells with concern laced in her voice. My eyes widen as more titans emit from the rubble. Shit shit shit. "This looks bad," Connie says. 

Christa gasps as all the titans jumps onto Ymir. They started tearing into her flesh and biting into her from all directions. My mouth falls open at the gruesome scene as the titans tear at Ymir with their teeth. "Ymir is..." Connie starts as she stares at the scene. 

Christa runs down from the rubble—towards Ymir and the titans devouring her. "Christa!" I yell as Christa continues to run towards the massacre while stumbling along. "I still haven't told you my real name!" Christa yells and my eyebrows furrow. "Her real name...?" I muttered. 

Fuck. Christa then runs into a titan as we started to run after her. The titan looms over her as she stares wide-eyed at the horrific titan. The titan reaches its hand to attempt to grab her just before I heard a familiar sound. They're here. Blood emits from the titan as the titan falls dead. 

Mikasa swiftly killed the titan that was looking over Christa and stood on top of one of the rubble from the tower. "Christa. Everyone, get back," Mikasa stated before turning around to face us. "Leave the rest to us," She says just before more cadets flew above us. The scouts...they're here. 

We all look up to see the scouts slicing the napes of all of the titans. While observing the scouts as their killing the titans, my gaze locks on a familiar brown-haired boy. A small smile graces my lips as he prepares to kill a titan. 

"Die!" He says before slicing the titan's nape. I felt an unfamiliar flutter in the pit of my stomach as he smiles while looking at the fallen titan. My smile soon falls as Eren's wires get stuck on one another and he comes tumbling down. "Hey!" Connie yells at Eren before we all run towards him. 

"Eren!" I yell as we both locked eyes. "Em-You guys!" He yells back as he stands up. More titans fall at the hands of the survey corps around us. The ground rumbles as each titan fall dead. Finally, all titans are eliminated as we all stare at the outcome. 

Discomposing titan body and steam everywhere amongst the rubble. We all stare at the site of Ymir while she is being tended to by Hange and Chista. I winced slightly as I look at her missing limbs and the blood scattering all over her body. I felt a pang in my heart as Ymir and Christa stared at each other with compassion in their eyes. 

I glance over at Eren as Ymir and Christa seem to have a heartfelt conversation. Will he look at me like that one day? Look at me with love and compassion in his eyes. Eren looks towards me as we once again lock gazes. I reluctantly looked away from him and back onto Ymir and Christa. 

"My real name..." Christa starts as she stares into Ymir's eyes. "...is Historia," She says as we all continue to look at the heart-wrenching scene. Ymir closes her eyes and a soft smile appears on her face. 

time skip

The beautiful blue sky turns into a gloomy grey color as we traveled back to the wall. The rain wetting my brown curly hair as I tuck the loose strands behind my ear. Ymir is being slowly brought up to the wall by other cadets. We all stare at her mangled body as she is carefully being brought up. 

I sat next to Eren—staring solemnly at Ymir as Eren and another cadet talk about Ymir's condition. We haven't had a chance to talk and I'm aching to hug him again but...there's no time for that. "Is she was normal, huh?" Eren muttered something as I turn to look at him and gave his a questionable look. 

Eren and I both sat up as we heard grunts and groans. We look around to see where the sound is coming from only to turn and see Reiner attempting to get on top of the wall. Eren and I both stood up and made our way over to Reiner. Eren reaches out a hand to Reiner as I sat on the balls of my feet nearby. 

"Reiner! Grab on!" Eren exclaimed as I observe the scene. Reiner grabs Eren's hand as I shuffle closer to make sure he nor Reiner falls. Eren pulls Reiner up as I quickly stood up to help stabilize them. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and use my hand to smooth my hair down as it gets weighed down by the rain. 

The cadets carefully let Ymir down onto the top of the wall. She seems to be still in a comatose state. "Damn, it hurts," Reiner said with a grunt as my head snaps away from Ymir to him. "You all right, Reiner?" Eren asks as he looks over the wall. Reiner held his head in his hands as he responds to Eren, "Not by a long shot."

I sat quietly next to Eren, am I allowed to heal him? Eren looks over to me before scooting closer and whispering. "Can't you just heal him?" He quietly asks as I felt my heartbeat rapidly at the closeness. "Um, yeah but the commander said not to heal anyone without the superior's permission," I whispered back. 

"Uh, Emilia," Eren says as i gave him a 'hmm' sound as a response. "You're hair...it looks nice," He says as i froze and looked at him. Was that a compliment? I was broken out of my thoughts as Reiner started talking. "A titan nearly gnawed off my arm. That was...pathetic," Reiner said as Eren and I both look at him from over our shoulders. I heard a whirring sound as I saw Armin scale up the wall. I reach my hand out to grab him and pull him up onto the top of the wall. 

"Even someone as strong as you get this way sometimes," Eren says as I gently help Armin onto his knees. "What are you talking about? This is the second time for me," Reiner said with a raised voice. "Tell him, Armin," Reiner says as both Armin and I look at him. 

"Remember the time I almost got crushed in that titan's hand?" He says as realization dawns in Armin. "That makes it twice I've nearly died. At this rate I'll be dead before I know it," Reiner said as he tightly closes his eyes. We all stare at Reiner as he goes off about how being a soldier is rough. 

I zoned everyone out until I hear Bertholdt exclaim something. "Our hometown! Let's return!" Bertholdt says with open arms. "Isn't it about time to go back?" He says to Reiner as he tries to convince him to go back to their home. Reiner smiles as they keep talking about their hometown. My eyebrows furrowed, What's all this talk about their home town? 

word count: 1729


	22. ATTACK ON HUMANITY

"Huh?" Eren says as he looks at me. I gave him a shrug and we both then looked at Reiner and Bertholdt. "What are you guys talking about?" Eren said to Reiner and Bertholdt—who were talking about their hometown. We heard horse's hooves pattering on the ground below the walls. "Hannes?" I said as I saw the blond male riding with his group. 

"It's the Garrison's advance squad. They came to tell us where the hole is," I felt my stomach drop at what Hange said. I don't think there's a hole...We waited until Hannes was able to scale up the wall to inform us about the breach in the wall. 

"There's no hole anywhere!" Hannes said to us as we all had a shocked expression on our faces. "We spent all night looking for it..." Hannes says as Eren goes to help Hannes up on the wall. "...but at least between Trost and Krolva District, there's nothing wrong with the wall," Hannes states. How did the titans get in if there's no breach? 

"What'd you say?" Hange questions as I once again brush my hair out of my face. Hannes stands up on the wall with Eren's help and speaks, "We bumped into soldiers from Krolva and retraced our steps. We haven't seen any Titans the whole way here." My eyes widen slightly as I remembered something, that's the same thing that happened with Nanaba's and Gelgar's group. 

"But...we know for sure there are titans on this side of the wall," Armin said before Eren quickly spoke up. "Did you actually look? Are you sure you're not drunk?" Eren says as Hannes looks slightly offended. "I didn't drink!" Hannes quickly defended himself. Hannes then composed himself and he gave a slightly confused look. 

"Wait, why are all of you here anyways?" Hannes asks as the strong wind flows through my brown curly locks. The rain started getting harder and the sky is getting darker as I slightly shivered from the temperature change. Hange then turns to us as she held her finger to her mouth as she's thinking about the situation. 

"If there's no hole in the wall, so be it," Hange says before instructing us to fall back to Trost. I stood with Mikasa, Hannes, Eren, and Armin as we all got ready to head back to the Trost District. "Whatever you do, don't let your guard down," Hannes warns us before speaking again, "We're going back ahead of you." Hannes then jumps down the wall while using his ODM gear. 

Hannes swiftly starts making his way back to Trost as we all pondered what he said. "There's nothing wrong with the wall?" Eren says as I turn to him. "It's like I told you, there's no breach, no hole," I said to Eren as he stared at the horizon with a bewildered expression. Armin paces as he mutters something—trying to make sense of the situation. 

Mikasa follows Armin as he continues to ponder the situation. Eren stayed all it looks like he's trying to process all of the information. "We should go," I whisper to him while patting his shoulder. He nods and we both start walking in the direction where Mikasa and Armin are. 

We were quickly interrupted as someone called out for Eren. Eren and I stopped walking and turn to look at Reiner and Bertholdt. "Have a minute? Without Emilia..." Reiner said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, I'll stay," I said as I crossed my hands over my arms. Eren sighs before turning his gaze to Reiner. "Is that fine?" Eren asks while gesturing to me. 

"Uh, yeah sure, you can stay," Reiner said sheepishly as I made eye contact with Bertholdt—who is standing stiffly behind Reiner. "You're so stubborn, you don't have to be with me 24/7," Eren mutters to me before listening to what Reiner has to say. I scoffed, I'm not with him 24/7, it's just the situation doesn't seem right to me. "What did you want to talk about," Eren asks. 

"Five years ago, we demolished the wall and began our attack on humanity," Reiner stated plainly as I gave him a confused look. What is he on? "What are you talking about, Reiner?" I spat as I narrowed my eyes at Reiner's suspicious behavior. Reiner ignored me as he continued to explain what he's talking about to Eren. 

My hands are now at my sides as I looked at Bertholdt, he has a worried expression on his face and he's sweating a lot, I then look back at Reiner with widen eyes. I secretly put my hands near my blades as a precaution. If what Reiner saying is true, they'll probably transform here and now. 

"What are you talking about?" Eren looked up at Reiner with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Why are you telling them, Reiner?" Bertholdt said while pulling on Reiner's arm. So this is true...I then let my hands hover over my blades—ready to attack just in case they transform. "Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity was wiped out, but now there's no need for that," Reiner said while pulling his arm out of Bertholdt's grip. 

I felt a presence behind me, so I quickly look back to see Mikasa watching the situation. We locked eyes for a second as I turned back to Reiner as my hand ghost over the handle of my blades. "Eren, Emilia," Reiner started. "If you agree to come with us, we won't have to destroy any more of the walls. Understand?" Reiner said as Eren continued to stare, mouth agape. 

"No, wait! I don't understand at all!" Eren yells while looking at Reiner, then Bertholdt, then me. "I'm saying...why don't you just come with us?" Reiner suggested and Bertholdt stared at me with wide eyes. I stared back as his eyes lowered to see that my hand it ghosting over my blades.

It's raining more heavily now as puddles forms around us. "I know it's sudden, but we need to go now," Reiner said as my eyebrows furrow. "To where? Why now?" I question as Bertholdt looks away from me and at Reiner. "I can't say yet, but...well it's like our hometown," Reiner said before looking at Eren and then at me. "What will it be, Eren, Emilia?" Reiner questions. 

"It's not a bad deal, right? You can easily avert this crisis," Reiner said. Eren looks at me as I look at him, I shook my head and looked back at Reiner. "Hey, We're leaving!" I hear Armin yell out for us. Eren closes his eyes to really think about the situation. While I wait for Eren's answer, my mind wanders to a few nights ago. 

Hange was explaining that both Bertholdt and Reiner don't have their family records—it's either spotty or missing. Hange also states that during the long-range scouting formation, their unit received false information about Eren being in the right-wing. 

Armin also stated something that night. He stated that the female titan attacked from the right-wing. All this information just makes Reiner and Bertholdt seem suspicious. Armin stated that night that it could be possible that Reiner and Bertholdt passed Eren's location on to Annie. It makes sense, that's how she was able to get to Eren so quickly. 

We all talked about Annie's relationship with the two that night. Just theorizing who the other traitors could be. After a while, Eren puts his arm on Reiner's shoulder. "You're just tired, aren't you?" Eren says as there's no way he believes Reiner and Bertholdt are the traitors. "You've been through so much, it's making you crazy," Eren says. "Eren," I warned him as he doesn't seem to want to believe that they are indeed the traitors. 

All evidence points to them. "Y-Yeah," Bertholdt spoke up and I automatically glare at him. Bertholdt proceeded to make excuses when I already know the truth. "Besides, if you were really the armored titan that wants to destroy humanity...why would you be asking me this in the first place?" Eren questions as he lets go of Reiner's shoulder. 

"What did you think would happen? That we'll nod and say 'Sure, let's go'"? Eren says as both Reiner and Bertholdt stared wide-eyed. The rain has stopped now and Reiner spoke up. "Oh, right. That's right," He says with a crazed look on his face. "We should go," I suggested and Eren and I started to walk towards Armin and the rest. 

I jumped and gasped as the wind blew the red flag off the pole and it proceeded to loudly fall off the wall. Everyone stopped and the world was silent. The grey clouds disappear as the bright sun shone onto my golden-brown skin. I relished in the heat the sun gave off as everyone was quiet and tensed. 

I look at Mikasa to see her hand tightly gripping her blades. I did the same as I prepared for the worse. Reiner began muttering to himself as I slowly turned around to look at him. "I've been here too long for my own good," Reiner said as his back faced everyone. "It's been three long years..."

"Surrounded by nothing but idiots," Reiner stated, my hand felt numb as I gripped the handle of my blades even tighter than before. "We were just kids...We didn't know anything," Reiner continued his rant as I focused on his movements. He's still slightly hunched over—looking at the ground. 

"I...wouldn't have become...such a half-assed piece of shit!" Reiner said while gritting his teeth. I stiffened as Reiner started to pull of his sling. "It's too late now...I don't know what's right anymore," He said while unwrapping the bandages. I grit my teeth once Reiner pulled off his bandages to reveal his wound is healing and steaming. I fucking knew it!

word count-1654


	23. BATTLE OF STRENGTH

"...to the bitter end, as a warrior," Reiner stated as he rose his arm up. I took out my blades and gripped it harder as I saw his arm steaming and healing. Eren stared wide-eyed at Reiner as the wound on his arm heals completely. "Reiner!" Bertholdt shouted as I sent a glare his way. He must be one too...

"Are we doing it? Right here? Right now!?" Bertholdt sought. Reiner agreed and started walking towards Eren. I then ran to Eren with my blades in my hands—ready to attack. I swiftly attack Reiner with my blades as Mikasa went to attack Bertholdt. Mikasa skillfully slashes Bertholdt as he writhed on the floor of the wall. 

I was aiming my blade at Reiner—ready to kill him until he used his elbow to knock me off of him. I felt the blood run down my nose as I saw Reiner then knock Mikasa off of Bertholdt. Mikasa has knocked off the wall and fortunately was able to use her ODM gear to prevent her from falling. I felt my nose throbbing as I wiped the blood off with my sleeve. 

We are stared wide-eyed as Bertholdt and Reiner started to shift into their titan forms—The Colossal and Armored Titan. "Eren! Get out of there!" I hear the faint screams of Armin as Eren stared at them in shock. A large flash of bright yellow light beams in my eyes as the wall crumbled beneath us. 

Everything flew off the wall from the strong gust of Reiner and Bertholdt's transformation. I have swept away from the blast as I grasp for anything to hang off on. I dug my nails in the wall as I looked up at the Colossal Titan. "Eren!" I yelled as Eren was caught in the grasp of the Armored Titan. I stared at the site of the massive Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan who is holding onto Eren. 

We all stood our ground as the red muscled hand of the Colossal Titan towers over us. The Colossal Titan seizes Ymir's unconscious body. Reiner slides down the sides of the wall with Eren in his hands. "Eren!" Armin screams as Eren struggles to get out of Reiner's tight grip. The side of the wall shakes and crumbles under Reiner's weight. 

"DAMN YOU! YOU TRAITORS!" Eren screams as he transforms into a titan and out of Reiner's grip. Eren then hurls a punch to the Armored Titan. Eren's Titan snarls as he moves in to attack Reiner. Eren knocks Reiner's head into the wall as they both fall to the ground below. They both fell to the ground, breaking the dirt and rocks around them. 

Everyone's silent as we gazed at the smoke and debris that was left from both Reiner and Eren. I felt an awful feeling in my gut as I glared at the Armored Titan. If only I was able to cut his head off! I thought back to when I struck Reiner, only being able to cut his arm. The Colossal Titan slowly moves its hand from the side of the wall only to bring it up. 

"Everyone, get off the wall!" Just as Hanji warned, the Colossal Titan brings its hand back down to the surface of the wall—destroying pieces of it as everyone scrambled to move out of the way. The Colossal Titan grabbed one of our comrades and proceeded to chuck Ymir and the random scout into its mouth. 

He ate them!? I gawked with my mouth agape as Bertholdt shut his mouth tight. We used our ODM gear to hold ourselves off the side of the wall. "N-No way...Bertholdt..." Armin said speechless as we all leered at the frightening sight. I grit my teeth as I waited for my orders. "Prepare to attack!" Hanji commands. "Our target is the Colossal Titan! He's a threat to all of humanity!" Hanji yells as she skillfully flips off the side of the wall. 

Hanji uses her ODM gear to ascend up the wall. "All units, charge in!" She yells as we all use our ODM gear to follow her lead. We all surround the Colossal Titan as it swings its arm at us like how a person would swat a fly. We all dodge the punch as we scale up its arm. It's slow, size is his only advantage. "Strike now! Aim for the neck!" Hanji orders as we all ready our blades and start to fly towards its neck. 

Shit! The Colossal Titan suddenly lets out hot cloudy steam from its body "It's hot!" Someone screamed as we attempt to ignore the heat to fly to the titan's nape. "Everyone, fall back!" Hanji said as she and other scouts were blown away from the steam. We retreated away from the Colossal Titan to get away from the scorching heat. I grip my hand in pain as heat radiates through my hand. "Somebody bring us some water!" Someone yelled. 

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand. "It's okay, I'm fine," I stated as I stood up fully and ignored the throbbing pain in my hand. Hanji concluded that we must wait and see how long Bertholdt can keep putting out steam. Eventually, he'll come out, and then we'll have an opening to attack. 

I turned away from prying eyes as I softly gripped my burned hand. I steadied my breathing and the pain in my hand slowly dissipates. I was snapped out of my meditation as I heard running towards me. "Hey! Do you still need the water?" A comrade questioned as I gave him a soft smile. "I told you I'm fine," I claimed as I showed him my hand that is no longer swollen from the burn. 

He looks at me warily as he slowly nods, "Okay, I'll go give this to someone else." I nodded as he ran off to aid his friend with a burn on his arm. I turn around as I see Armin looking at me with a concerned expression. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Armin asks as I gave a soft smile. "I'm fine, just a little burn," I replied as Armin glanced at my now fully healed hand. Hanji's voice interrupts us, "Capturing them is now impossible. Don't hesitate...kill them!"

Armin stared wide-eyed at the squad leader at the thought of having to kill his (former) comrades. "Armin, Emilia, and squad one follow me!" She instructed as we all followed her off the wall. I gasp as Reiner punched Eren and Eren went soaring. Eren's body tumbled around as Reiner repeatedly strikes him. 

I trembled slightly as I saw Eren's Titan with multiple damages as steam radiates from them. I felt my heart sink at the thought of Eren possibly dying as his titan form was laying still on the ground. My eyes widen slightly as Eren's Titan starts to twitch but to no avail, stays stiff on the ground. Shit. 

The thuds of Reiner's heavy steps echo in the area as Eren starts to grow his limb back. I felt relieved when Eren started to get up from the floor. Eren growls and strikes Reiner square into the jaw, only for Reiner to retaliate and swiftly punches Eren back—sending him flying once again. Eren stands up wobbly as Armin starts to yell, "Stop fighting him! Your attacks aren't doing anything!" "Come over here!" I added as Reiner continues to stalk closer to Eren. 

Eren yells a bloodcurdling roar as he goes in again to attack Reiner. "Did he lose control?" Hanji asks to no one in particular. They both go in to punch each other at the same time until Eren swiftly dodges the attack and goes in to grab Reiner. Eren puts Reiners head between his arms and hoists Reiner to fall onto his back. 

"He threw the Armored Titan," I stated as Eren and Reiner struggle for power. My thoughts queried at the familiar attack. I gasp in realization, Annie used that attack to defeat Eren during one-on-one combat! "That's the technique Annie used!" I blurted out to those around me. Eren then draws back his fist as he sat on top of Reiner. 

Reiner attempted to push Eren off of him only for Eren to regain control and lock Reiner's neck in between his calves while pulling on his arm. Eren used his strength to close his thighs around Reiner's head as the armor starts to crack. More of the armor cracks until Reiner took his hand and gripped Eren's leg—pulling it away from his neck. 

Eren skillfully switches his legs to wrap them around Reiner's torso and pull him forcefully towards the Earth. Eren roars and pulls Reiner's arm back while successfully cracking the hardened armor. Blood emits from the cracks and Eren growled and rips off Reiner's arm. "He did it," I muttered as Armin and I landed next to Mikasa. 

"Eren! Can you hear me!?" Armin screams as Eren looks in our direction. "Run away! Get closer to the wall!" Armin stated before saying something else, "Their goal is to kidnap you!" "But Armin, Reiner isn't going to sit back and let us get away," Mikasa stated and I hummed in agreement as Reiner rises to his feet. 

Suddenly, a random cadet warns us, "It's dangerous here! You guys need to retreat!" I looked at Eren while gritting my teeth and we all reluctantly retreated. I landed in the wall only for a shadow to loom over us, suddenly, a blast of steam blows in our face. I shut my eyes tightly to not get any of the steam into my eyes, then as I opened my eyes I see that Eren has appeared by the wall. 

"Good call, Eren," I muttered as I saw his titan form stands near the wall. He's back in control. Reiner started to walk towards Eren again. Hanji flew down to land on Eren's shoulder, "Listen up, We need a way to stop Reiner and buy some you some time!" Hanji states as Eren's titan form turns to look at her. "Can you get him in a lock again and try to break his legs?" Hanji questions and Eren gives her a curt nod. 

"Mikasa!" I called out for the black-haired girl as she then turned to look at me. "Here, you can have the rest of my blades," I suggested since I found that all of her blades were broken. Mikasa thanks me and takes the spare blades. I gave her a tired smile and looked back at the battle in front of us. Reiner then suddenly breaks into a run while breaking his leg armor in the process. 

Multiple thuds are heard as the ground lifted from Reiner's feet and he sprinted towards Eren and the wall. Reiner grabs Eren and knocks him back into the wall just before Eren was able to wrap his legs around Reiner's. "Don't stay on the ground! Eren!" I warned as we all observed the scrimmage. With words of encouragement, Eren kicks Reiner off of him and stood up. 

Hanji finalized that the reason Reiner was able to attack Eren so fast was because he no longer has the armor surrounding his knees. Eren once again wraps his legs over Reiner and his arms over his neck. My eyes widen as it locked on at the back of Reiner's knees which are now exposed. I gritting my teeth and used my ODM gear to swiftly make it over to Reiner and Eren. 

I huffed as I ready my blades and strike down on the back of Reiner's knees, successfully slashing them.

word count-1958

**Author's Note:**

> please vote and comment


End file.
